RWBY Evolution
by FanMic
Summary: Following RWBY Evolved. The adventures of Team RWBY, JNPR, and The Hunters continue. With a new team that I like to call, Team SLFR! (a.k.a Team Sulfur.)
1. Scythe Trailer

**Here we are in the following story of the RWBY and Evolve crossover. I would never stop writing this, even though I technically am starting a new fanfic. That aside, have any of you seen the intro for RWBY Volume 3? It is awesome! We will finally get to see the rest of team SSSN, Qrow, Winter, Mr. Xiao Long, Raven and maybe even Summer Rose! My god, so much to do in so little time. Challenge Accepted!**

 **Scythe Trailer**

 **"I always knew that when I looked back on the times I cried I would smile. But I never knew that when I looked back on the times I smiled I would cry." KarineMeredithMemorialPage**

 **3/14/1983 - 9/30/2012**

(screen slowly fades away from black to a silhouette of a monster. Scenario: Late at night) He has been searching day and night, looking for his rock friend. Slash, the Wraith with part of his left scythe gone and the spikes on his back cut in half. Fighting off Grimm, some of the Huntsmen and Huntresses, not killing them of course. He sighed and went on his way.

 **Two hours later**

(the camera shows Slash, peacefully eating a resent kill)

While the Wraith was eating, there was a small rustle from behind. Slash stopped eating the kill and slowly turned around. He didn't see anything. Slash sniffed. Quickly reacting, the Wraith, swung his good scythe downward behind him.

"Gah!"

As suspected, it was one of the hunters. "Well we got discovered." Hyde said, helping Sunny up. "This one should be easy. It only has one scythe." Slim observed. "The faster we get done, the faster we can go back to Beacon." Crow said already getting the dome up. Slash didn't know who they where. Mainly sense he had to bail. But he knew that they are from Beacon. He tried to stop them, but they already opened fire and he send out a Decoy. With the dome, he had to fight them off long enough for it to go down, but make sure to not kill them.

 **Dome Battle! Ready. FIGHT!**

Got close to the ground and waited. Crow send out Gobi to look for the monster. It took the Betray a few seconds to find the Wraith. It made a call and in the POV of the hunters, a green silhouette of the monster was seen behind a huge tree. "There!" Crow yelled. Slash knew he was found and went out of his hiding spot. "Come here and face us like a monster!" Sunny yelled, took out a red dust cartridge and place in her mini nuke launcher.

(The camera zoomed in Sunny's weapon. It showed gears turning and the 'Dust' flowed through them. The powder got into the grenades, that glowed red. Sunny pulled the trigger and the camera followed the grenade in slow motion. It flew straight to Slash and under him. When it hit the ground, the grenade exploded under the Wraith. The explosion was so powerful that it actually made Slash go a few inches of the floor.)

"I love these things!" Sunny exclaimed and fired again. Hyde, Slim, and Crow added their own 'Dust' cartridges. Slash warped, left and right, avoiding the projectiles. He aimed a Warp Blast and went flying to the hunters. They jet pack dodged and kept firing until his armor was gone. "Finally some blood!" Hyde called out. Slash made another Decoy and quickly took cover. "Time to test the grenade!" Hyde yelled, taking out grenade that had a lightning symbol. "Hyde no! remember what Weiss said?!" Slim reminded. "I don't give a damn what the Ice Queen has to say. The dome is almost out anyway." Hyde responded.

Slash sniffed. They had their backs turned to him. The Wraith quickly got out and activated Super Nova. Catching them by surprise, Hyde threw the grenade to the floor. When it exploded, there was a black cloud that slowly grew bigger. As it grew, thunder was seen in the cloud, getting bigger and bigger. "I told you!" Slim yelled. The cloud got out of control and formed a mini thunder storm in the ground. It took everyone by surprise. The Hunters got blinded, as well as Slash. Sunny got electrocuted and fell to the floor. Then went Slim and Crow. Hyde had his personal shield up, but it wouldn't last for long. "Guys.. I'm sorry!" He yelled. The shield was out and Hyde got shocked as well. He fell to the floor and felt that the Wraith picked him up, Hyde, with one tier flowing down his good eye, closed it and all went black.

 **A few moments later**

The Assault slowly woke up. He felt pain rush through his body, but that didn't stop him. Hyde rubbed his eye and flinched to see the Wraith facing him. Hyde tried to trigger his flamethrower but the Wraith pinned it to the floor. "C'mon, eat me like you did to my friends!" Hyde demanded. Slash looked at him and opened his mouth. Hyde got prepared and closed his eye.

 **…**

It did't happen. Instead Hyde got an image of the Wraith helping them get to where they were, which was a cave. Hyde looked to his left and saw the rest of his team. Slash let go of Hyde and warped away. The Assault sighed and looked at the wall. To his surprise it read…

 ** _"I'm sorry."_**

(The screen went black with the image of Slash showing up in the screen and shifted to the far left with the letter 'S' under him. To the right of him was the silhouettes of three others.)

 **… And I'm sorry that this "trailer" wasn't really a trailer. I swear that I couldn't find the right theme for this. I literally walked around my house for hours thinking of the theme, but nothing! If you think I could've done better let me know. I'm under even more pressure sense volume three is in nine days. But I accepted the challenge so, yeah. But it is still a trailer because it has the word trailer in it... EXCEPTIONS!**


	2. Lightning Trailer

**Good, good, good. Next up this one. I know I probably exaggerated for Slash actually knowing how to write. Let me explain. To me, the monsters are an ever evolving species and as Griffin said in the game. "They are as smart as they need to be." So yes. I'm not going to make them all the way smart, like talking or using a computer. Now that would be too much. Let's get started already.**

 **Lightning Trailer**

 **"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."**

 **Mahatma Gandhi**

(The screen shows a circus like tent.)

Somewhere, away from civilization, lied a circus. But it wasn't.

(The camera flew from the sky and into the tent. It showed a crowed of humans and Faunus alike, sitting above a pit like structure with reenforced walls, with gates in each side.)

Here… is a secret illegal derby, where they capture Grimm and a human or Faunus fights them for money. A Faunus with bear ears came out in the middle of the arena and took a microphone from the ceiling.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Faunus! Are you ready to fight!?" He yelled. The crowed cheered in excitement. "To the right we got… Mike, also known as… The Grimm Tamer!" The bear Faunus said, pointing at a man. He had armored arms and legs, boots, a black shirt with picture of a man killing a Grimm. He was clearly a body builder and as a weapon was a spiked ball and chain. He waved his hands to the crowed and only made them cheer louder.

"You all know the rules. Kill the Grimm you get points. Somehow make it go back to the cage earns a huge bonus. You cowered away and you loose. Now… ARE YOU READY TO RUMBAL!?"

The crowed yelled and the bear Faunus quickly got off the arena.

(The camera zoomed in one of the darken cages and stopped. You see a silhouette of a monster. It glowed blue)

The ones in charge of releasing the Grimm cranked the cage open. "Bring it on!" Mike yelled. When the cage opened, four blue glowing eyes opened up, startling The Grimm Tamer. "Come out you piece of shit!" Mike yelled, ready to fight. The monster closed his eyes. Everyone stood there in silence.

(This Is Gonna Hurt by Sixx A.M. starts playing.)

The monster opened his eyes again and charged out. It reveled to be a stage one Kraken, with some weights in his arms and legs. He was incapable of flight, but still very capable of fight. "This is not a Grimm." Mike told himself. The Kraken spat out Banshee Mines at the human. Mike swung his weapon and hit the three balls of electricity that exploded in their path. He ran to the monster and jumped in the air. He hit the Kraken with a downward strike behind the head, making it fall to the ground. When Mike landed, he bowed to the crowed thinking he killed it. But to everyone's surprise, the Kraken got up. The crowed stopped clapping and screamed to Mike to turn around.

The human did so, but it was to late. The Kraken wrapped a tentacle around the human and shocked him. The Grimm Tamer screamed in pain. The crowed yelled in horror and ran away. "Kill it!" The bear Faunus demanded. A group of people came out from the doors with ropes and weapons. The Kraken let go of the human and turned around launching a vortex. That made some of them hit the wall. The ones behind him circled around the monster and threw the ropes away the ropes over him. The guys from the other side caught them and pulled. The Kraken, with the weights and the men pulling down on him, fell to the ground. He tried to get up but he was to weak. "That was a close one." The bear Faunus said. "Take him in!"

The men started to drag the monster back into the cage. _"No! I won't be their slave any longer!"_

The Kraken started to pull back. The men almost lost a grip. It was tug-o-war at this moment and the monster seemed to be loosing. The Kraken had only one last thing to do. He started to hover a few centimeters of the ground with his limbs going outward with a small electrical circle surrounding him. "Run!" One of the men said, but it was to late. The Kraken shocked everyone in the area and somehow made the weights get unlocked. Free, the monster had one thing in mind. He walked to his previous opponent, who was about to get up. The Kraken pinned him down. The Grimm Tamer looked at the monster's eyes. The Kraken placed a claw on his chest and slowly started to cut the flesh. The man yelled in pain. "Stop!" A voice yelled. The Kraken stopped and look behind him. It was a little girl, who started to hit the monster in the leg. "Let my daddy go!" She said. The Kraken looked at the girl attempting to hurt him and back to the man. "You are lucky." The monster thought. He took a deep breath and roared at the man's face. The man saw the amount of teeth the monster had and fainted.

The Kraken let go of the man and slowly walked away with the girl crying over her dad.

(The camera fast forwarded.)

The Kraken was in deep pain because he had to fight two Ursas. He ran and tripped on a fallen down log. The Ursas caught up to him. They jumped in the air, claws ready to kill. The monster closed his eyes.

(The camera showed the Ursas getting cut in half after a white beam came across them.)

The Kraken heard the screams of the lifeless and opened his eyes to see a Wraith with his spikes and scythe cut. The ghostly monster turned and face the squid like one.

 _"Need any help?"_

(The screen then showed a lightning bolt in the middle and exploded. It showed the image of the Kraken and shifted right next to the Wraith's with the letter 'L' under it.)

 **That is done. I know that these "trailers" aren't my biggest strength, but I really want to do them. I hope you got it figured out by now that I am planning something big. Let me explain how the stage one Kraken got to that place. He was held their sense birth meaning that someone found the egg and sold it their for a lot of money. That is not illegal at all! Anyway, please be patient.**


	3. Fire Trailer

**I know that I'm basically rushing these trailers. It's just that I need to finish what I need to do! I have huge plans in store you know! I'm not starting so hot in this new story, even though it's still the same story, but it technically is a new story... Places everyone!**

 **Fire Trailer**

 **"When dictatorship is a fact, revolution becomes a right."**

 **Victor Hugo**

(The screen fades and shows the ruins of Mountain Glenn. It zoomed in one of the holes to reveal the White Fang… and monsters)

Mountain Glenn… it contains many bad memories of the past.

(The camera showed small silhouettes of the Grimm attacking the humans. That faded away as a Behemoth walked by.)

And now, after some fighting from the Grimm, holds the army of monsters. They where captured and tortured until they would do as they where told. There is only two that can move freely along them. _"Watch it with that cargo!"_ A stage three Behemoth yelled at a stage two Goliath, almost tipping the metal container. Oddly enough, it was the one that had a missing tusk. The Goliath growled. The Behemoth got mad and made a rock wall under the fire breathing monster, hitting the jaw nearly killing him. _"That'll show you to respect your superiors."_ The Behemoth taunted. From behind, walked a figure. It stepped into the light to reveal Cinder Fall. "You have done a good job keeping an eye out while we we're gone Kratos." She said, patting him on the tusk. "I think you trust the monster more than us." A White Fang superior commented.

"Well, he is smarter than you mindless creatures… No offense of course." Cinder taunted. Under the mask, the White Fang member rolled his eyes and walked away. A few moments later, Adam walked next to Cinder. "We are getting closer to our goal." He said. Cinder smiled and walked away along with Adam. A few minutes later, a stage three Wraith warped next to the Behemoth. _"I must say Kratos, you are good at acting."_ The Wraith complemented. _"Thank you… Cynthia. I'm still surprised that they named you that."_ Kratos said. If she had eyes, she would roll them. _"Anyway, when is your "master" plan going to happen? You got those guys fooled."_ Cynthia asked. _"Patients my eyeless friend. We still need to know what they want us to do. Then, we can go in for the kill."_ Kratos said.

(The camera turned and went to a darken area. You could hear a monster evolving. Uprising by Muse start playing.)

It is time. Time for him to uprise and end this. The monster walked out from the shadows, leaving behind where he evolved. It was a Goliath, recently went stage three. He walked pass some other monsters and looked to his right. He saw a stage one Behemoth with a crock screw tusk and hanging tongue, restrained in chains. Looking at his surroundings, he approached the cage and flicked his claw on the bar. The Behemoth looked up. _"Hey, what do you say if we get out from this hell hole?"_ The Goliath asked. A Paladin walked behind the Goliath. "Stay away from the cage monster." The pilot said from the speaker. The Goliath took a deep breath and threw his arm back, hitting the robot suit hard enough to make it crash into a container and flipped it.

 _"What is the meaning of this?!"_ Cynthia yelled, warping in front of the Goliath. The Goliath huffed. "I will no longer be used as a tool!" The Goliath responded. The Wraith roared in command and three Paladins surrounded the fire breathing monster. " _Then you are useless to us."_

The Wraith roared and the Paladins opened fire. The Goliath covered his face and made his way to a Paladin. The Wraith tackled and grabbed on his back by stabbing her claws in the sides. The Goliath turned around so that the bullets from the robot suits would hit Cynthia. The Paladins stopped and looked at each other. "We are so screwed after this." One of them said. The Wraith fell to the floor and the Goliath ripped the bars from the cage. _"Let's get out of here!"_ He said. The monster made fire to melt the chains a bit. The Behemoth broke free from them. They growled and ran out.

Both monsters stopped and saw all the Paladins pointing at them. From the feet of the robot suits, was and annoyed Adam. "Listen here, beasts. You can either go back and do as told," Adam drew out his sword. "or else." Both monsters looked at each other and nodded. The Behemoth brought a fist down and created a wall that almost brought the cave down. The Paladins started to shoot. When the wall disappeared, the Goliath leaped and the Behemoth rolled into a ball. A Paladin managed to get a hold of the Behemoth and punched it back. The Goliath skidded and turned. He crouched and started to charge on all fours. He head butted the Paladin the punched the Behemoth in the back.

Another Paladin tried to punch him, but the fire breathing Goliath used his tail and whack the robot suit in the side. He grabbed a the other one and easily lifted it and threw the robot suit into the wall. Adam had enough of this. "You have proven unworthy to live."

Adam ran to the feet of the Goliath and slash the knees, making the monster fall to the ground. Adam walking around and pointed his sword at the monster's face. "Any last words?" He asked. The Goliath looked at him. The monster then started to breath out fire, which Adam predicted he would do and the stream of fire. The Goliath painfully got up. He roared and ran to Adam and threw a hand down at him. Adam sighed and stabbed his sword through the monster's hand. The Goliath slapped Adam away and took out the sword. _"I really didn't think this through."_ He thought. He quickly went back to the stage one Behemoth and helped him up. _"Let's go!"_

Both monsters fought their way through the cave, doing a shit load of damage along the way. They fought the Paladins and some monsters that where still loyal to the White Fang. They climbed a building that was closest to a hole in the ceiling. " _Create a rock wall to climb out of this place."_ The Goliath said. The rock monster nodded and did as told. He the Behemoth climbed out first and then the Goliath. But when he was about to get to the edge, he felt something pull on his Goliath turned and saw another Goliath, but this one had horns, it was blue, with flames on his back, clearly stage three. He tried to grab on, but that was when the wall disappeared. He fell along side the blue Goliath. They fell through all the floors in the building, bring it down. After a few seconds of silence, both Golaiths came up from the pile of cement and roared. _"Don't you understand that we are not slaves?!"_ The Goliath asked. _"I know we are not, but I know that traders are not fit to live."_ The blue Goliath responded. At that time, they where surrounded by White Fang and more Paladins. "How many of those machines do they have?" He asked.

The Goliath knew that they would go for the Behemoth as well so he roared telling him to flee. _"What about you?!"_ The Behemoth asked. _"I'll be fine! Just go!"_

The Behemoth hesitated and ran away. The Goliath turned to his opponents. The Paladins jumped at him. The Goliath threw a rock at them.

(The screen showed the Paladins overwhelm the camera, making the screen go black. It then shower the picture of the Goliath and it shifted next to the Kraken's with the letter 'F' under it.)

 **That is the end in this one. Just to tell you that the Goliath was the first one to be in their. Yes the one Cinder punched multiple times. And for the pictures, you can use any one that is online or images them doing a pose. Until next time!**


	4. Rock Trailer

**Final trailer! Dear lord I am on a roll! Before we start, the Wraith, called Cynthia, is the same Wraith that made Slash nearly kill Ruby.**

 **Rock Trailer**

 **"We can't help everyone, but everyone can help someone."**

 **– Dr. Loretta Scott**

(The screen faded to see a rather lonely Behemoth walking in a forest.)

 _"This was the same place."_ He thought. _"The same place where I lost my friend... and father"_

(It showed flashbacks of him and Slash fighting the Paladins.)

The Behemoth felt sorrow go through his exposed heart. _"How could I let them get me? And why didn't I helped that Goliath?"_

(The screen showed another flashback of him and the Goliath in Mountain Glenn.)

The rock monster walked for a few more minutes, until he stumbled upon the same cliff Slash jumped from. The Behemoth sniffed the area.

(The camera showed dust silhouettes of Slash and Adam fighting.)

His train of thought got disturbed to hear the screech of a big bird. The Behemoth looked up and saw a Nevermore. He did encountered one before, but he ran while Slash killed it.

(Drones by Muse started to play)

The bird circled around, analyzing how to kill him. After a few seconds, the Grimm launched out its sharpened feathers. They made a trail that made the Behemoth go back. He almost slipped from the edge of the cliff. The monster didn't know what to do. The Grimm circled one more and started to dive, claws ready to kill or push the monster of the edge. The Behemoth narrowed his eyes. When the bird came close enough, the monster threw a fit down creating a wall. The Nevermore went wide eyed and tried to stop, but it hit the wall hard enough to have its head stick out the other side.

The Behemoth lifted another fist and punched the bird out of the wall, shattering the skull. When the wall disappeared, the monster flinched to see more Creatures of Grimm. Beowolves, Ursas, and two Death Stalkers. Three Ursas charged and jumped to the air. The Behemoth waited for the blow, but instead saw some kind of people glowing yellow defeat the Ursas. They landed in the ground and disappeared. Both monster and Grimm got confused.

(The camera looked up to the sun and saw four shadows descending to the ground. They landed to reveal Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune)

The monster recognized Sun and Neptune, thanks to Slash's image transfer, but the other two are unknown to him.

"Why are we helping this monster again?" Sage asked, taking out his weapon. "Because, you can tell he feels sorry for something. Am I right?" Sun answered turning to the rock monster. The Behemoth nodded in agreement. "If he is tricking us?" Scarlet asked. "Then we can hit Sun as hard and often as we want in the after life." Neptune responded. Team SSSN and the Behemoth got ready. The monster roared, followed by the Grimm.

The team team jumped inn the air and started to fight the Ursas and Beowolves. The Behemoth wrestled against the giant scorpions. The rock monster pushed the Death Stalkers away and quickly switch opponents. He slammed both arms in the ground, creating a wave of destruction. Team SSSN quickly moved out of the way. The Grimm caught in it, got launched into the air, wide open for an attack. The team took advantage and killed the Grimm in the air. The monster roared in pain and swung an arm, to hit the tail off of one of the Death Stalkers. He turned and slammed his arms at the Grimm, making a small crater in the process. The venom of the scorpion slowly made it's way through his body. The other Death Stalker quickly learned to avoid the front and moved to the back, only to get wrecked by Team SSSN. For a moment it seemed to have ended, but then another Nevermore was seeing flying above. Sun and the Behemoth looked at each other.

Both had the same idea. "Follow my lead!" Sun said and ran to the monster, with his team following. The Behemoth got ready and made his arms lay on the ground. The team jumped and landed on his arms. When they did, the Behemoth threw them into the air as hard as he could. That was more than enough for Team SSSN to reach the bird and kill it. They land gracefully into the ground.

(No music)

"That was awesome!" Sun exclaimed. "You can say that again." Neptune said, high-fiveing his best friend. "I am sorry for doubting you." Scarlet apologized with a bow. The Behemoth bowed his head in return. "We made a monster friend. How cool is that?" Sage asked. "We got to be carful though. We don't want him to get killed or anything like that." Neptune said. Just then, the Behemoth felt queasy and almost tipped over. "What is wrong?" Sun asked. The Behemoth quickly ran to one of the Death Stalkers that was slowly disintegrating and moved the tail. "Oh crap! He or she got stung!" Scarlet yelled.

 _"If I don't act quickly, I will die."_ He thought. So what came in mind was that he had to evolve. The Behemoth started to eat the corpses of the Grimm, with Team SSSN looking disgusted. After a few more seconds of eating, the Behemoth started to bubble. "What the hell is he doing?" Scarlet asked, about to throw up. "I don't know, but I'm recording it right now." Neptune replied taking out his Scroll

The Behemoth then went in a cocoon like state, making Team SSSN excited. A few seconds later, the Behemoth broke from the cocoon, with some weird liquid flowing down the body. He then roared. The Behemoth looked much bigger and felt better. "I hope I stopped the venom, or at least slowed it down." Monster thought. Team SSSN's jaws hit the floor. "That… was… awesome!" Sun said, with sparkling eyes. "Disgusting, but amazing." Neptune replied. "Now we have a pet rock monster… I don't know how to feel about it." Sage said. "Meanwhile, we should name it." Scarlet replied. "And I know the perfect name…" Sun said.

(The screen went black then showed the picture of the Behemoth the shifted besides the Goliath's with the letter 'R' underneath it.)

 **Yes, this was the best I could come up with. Now at least I got it over with. Team SSSN finding and helping a Behemoth. I had the quote that said to help others so, this came from the top of my head. And the reason why I put the Behemoth say father, was beacuse Slash kinda is. I mean he was there when the egg hatched and stuff.**


	5. Story Intro

**Okie dokie! I present you to the intro of this story. If you haven't seen RWBY Volume 3 intro, (which I'm sure you have) then you must do so before reading this.**

(the screen showed the shattered moon lighting the night sky. A rose petal slowly fell, with a small piano starting to play. The camera followed the petal. When it was about to land on a rose, a herd of Grimm trampled over it with a heavy guitar starting to play. It switched scenes with the camera zooming into the eye of an Ursa. It then showed Team RWBY, with a Slash and a Kraken behind them, Team SSSN with a Goliath behind them, Team JNPR with a Behemoth in the back ground, then Cinder and her team. The camera zoomed in Cinder's face. Cinder's eyes and cloth lit up with flames appearing in the back ground.

The camera zoomed out from the eye to reveal a charging Goliath. The next few scenes showed monsters and Creatures of Grimm running to Beacon Academy. The camera turned to the tower. You could see some Goliaths, Behemoths, and Creepers climbing the tower, with Nevermores and Krakens flying to it.)

Mirrors will shatter! (The scree changed to see Grimm and Monsters, pushing on a glass wall, with Ozpin and Goodwitch looking at them. The next scene showed a mirror shattering to reveal airships, one of which was 'The Crew's' airship. The camera zoomed in the main one and you could see Ironwood with an army behind him. Then it went split screen and showed Cabot with his crew members. The next scene showed Blake and the Goliath walking in a red forest. They turned to a bush to see Adam with the White Fang army behind him. The the scene faded to see a Behemoth with an army of monster in the background. The scene went on fire.

The next scene showed a herd of Grimm running, then changed to the Iron wood's army with Beacon students in front, next it showed the army of monsters. Behemoth rolling, Goliaths in all fours, Wraiths charging, and Krakens in the air. Then showed 'The Crew' charging at them with some in the air, along with Team SLFR. Then showed the Grimm and monsters running side by side, then to the army trying to stop them, with the Goliath jump into the air and the Kraken started to fly. The next scene showed both of the groups slowly collided. Then showed Yang fighting Mercury, Weiss with Emerald, Blake with Adam, and Ruby with Cinder.

Then it showed Winter Shnee talking to Weiss and left, Qrow talking to Ruby and Yang and did the same. When they saw each other, you got a rivalry vibe coming from them, with the silhouettes of Slash and a Goliath doing the same in the back ground. A picture flowed through the wind. The camera zoomed in to see Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow in the picture. The camera zoomed again into the gears of Qrow's weapon. The following scene showed Team RWBY and JNPR holding hands in a free fall. Team JNPR lost grip and flew away. The camera turned to Ruby, who has sorrow in her face. Then it showed Team RWBY sitting in a circle. It turned to the team members, which all but Ruby had their eyes closed.

The screen went black and the title RWBY appearing, with the word EVOLUTION slowly appearing under it in flames with the growl of the fifth monster in the background.)

 **I hope you guys liked it. The scenes where the monsters and Grimm are running side by side is just for show. Yes, I named the team of monsters Team SLFR. Only four more days till RWBY Volume 3 episode one! Even though the World of Remnant is technically an episode so…**


	6. World of Remnant: Monsters

**Oh, my, god. RWBY Volume 3 is tomorrow! I saw the trailer for it and didn't know that the arena could freaking FLY! This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. But until then, read your hearts out with this… (read in the best voice you can think of)**

 **World of Remnant: Monsters**

(The screen showed a map of the world of Remnant)

Remnant… a world with many wonderful things. Dust, (you see a silhouette of a human using a yellow dust and moved to the top left corner) weaponry, (you see someone shooting a rifle and moved to the top right corner) friendships, (it showed a human and a Faunas shaking hands and it moved to the bottom left) and most important of all… peace. (Then showed peace sign and moved to the bottom right.)

Unfortunately, there are things threatening this world. The Creatures of Grimm, (an image a Beowolf slowly appeared.) Lifeless being that only have one thing in mind… (The Beowolf soon attacked someone) to kill. But there is another, new, threat in this world and they are… (You here a Goliath roar and the map was torn apart by four claws and the screen went black)

Monsters…

Like the Grimm, we don't know how they came to be. But, we do know that they are deadlier than the Grimm. (It showed a Behemoth take down several Huntsmen in the screen) But not as mindless as them. They are smart and fast learners. (It showed a Kraken following a group in silence) There are four kinds known so far.

The Goliath, (showed a Goliath appear in the distance and landed on the ground in front of the screen) the Kraken, (showed a Kraken fall from above and landed besides the Goliath) the Wraith (showed a Wraith warp next to the Kraken) and the Behemoth. (It showed a bolder rolling in from the side and revealed to be a Behemoth) (then the monsters became silhouettes representing their color)

Some had actually made friends and allies with the people. (The silhouette of the Wraith turned sideways and another silhouette of a human with a red hood approached it. Both took out a hand and actually shook them) Others nod now (the silhouettes faded and showed the Behemoth's and another human showing them looking at each other) And kill later. (the human turned her back and the rock monster lifted an arm and as he brought it down, the silhouettes went of like dust, with the scream of the woman fading away)

Despite this, they show to have auras. Rather they learn to use it or not… The monsters, in the end, were meant to kill. (The silhouette of the fifth monsters appears and jumps at you)

 **… Ok, not the best World Of Remnant thing. Short, but entertaining. The monsters are indeed represented by color. Wraith= Purple, Kraken= Blue, Goliath= Red, and Behemoth= Orange. I am still waiting for the fifth monster Turtle Rock! I have so much in store for it.**


	7. Returning

**Now, the volume is going great so far. The new monster is out and holy crap… is she a creepy one. The Gorgon/Spider Monster is pretty good. You guys have no idea what I have planed for her.. All I'm going to say is #WEBSWING**

Once again a beautiful day in Beacon Academy. Ruby Rose now felt better thanks to The Hunters. Sunny programmed one of Slim's robo-bugs to leak a single drop of Hyde's EXTREMELY spicy sauce. Qrow had Gobi distract Team RWBY by "attacking" them, while the bug leaked on Weiss's plate. When the Betray flew back, Weiss angrily took a bit of her rice, which carried the sauce. She stood for a few seconds and screamed with fire coming out of her mouth. Everyone laughed but Ruby was the one that laughed the hardest.

Afterwards

"I told you it would work." Hyde said with a smile. "Wait you planed this?" Ruby asked, taking some tears of joy of her eyes, still giggling. "Yep." Slim nodded. "Guys, you are the best." Ruby commented. "No problem. We are all friends here… well, more or less." Sunny said, glancing over to Slim and Hyde. "I heard that the Vital Festival starts in a few days." Crow said. "Indeed, and we are ready for it!" Yang said, hitting her fists together. "Is Weiss going to be ok?" Blake asked in concern. "Better than you where." Hyde reminded. Blake rolled her eyes. "She's going to kick your butt when she comes back." Ruby said. "Shit your right." Slim mumbled. "It's a good thing we'll be gone before she does." Sunny said. "Are you going on another… Hunt?" Yang whispered. "Yes, we are." Crow whispered back. "I can still hear you." Ruby frowned. The Hunters coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, we better go." Slim suggested as Weiss came to them, with fire in her eyes.

The Hunters quickly ran, leaving silhouettes of cloud behind them.

 **Elsewhere**

Meanwhile, as the Hunters ran for their lives, in the dock where two very familiar creatures. A Wraith, who had his spikes and one of his scythes cut in half, and a Kraken, who is still at stage one. They both where in the red woods of Forever Falls, waiting to night fall.

 _"We are hear because?"_ The Kraken asked. _"We are waiting till night, to sneak in the school."_ The Wraith answered. _"So you want us to enter a building filled withhumans and Faunus... who are armed to their teeth?"_ The Kraken said. The Wraith nodded. _"Look… 'Slash'… I understand what your trying to do, but why do you want to go back?_ " The Kraken asked again. _"Do I have to go through this again? I made friends with them and thanks to another Wraith that corrupted my mind, made me accidentally kill Ruby… well I hope not. One of them had a healing gun, so it's most likely she survived."_ Slash said.

 _"What if she didn't?"_ The Kraken asked. Slash stood in silence. The Kraken sighed. _"Sorry ok? Look, cut one of these trees, something smells good."_ The Kraken suggested. Slash looked at the nearest tree and used his clawed hand to cut into the center.

Sure enough, some kind of red liquid oozed off the trunk… and it smelled quite well. Slash happily drank it. **(Remember how Wraiths eat?)** _"Holy shit! This stuff is amazing!"_ Slash said. The Kraken quickly moved to another tree and clawed it. The same ooze came out and the Kraken grabbed it like water and drank it. _"If only I had a tongue."_ He commented. Both monsters kept feeding until they had 'enough'. _"Ok, we had enough."_ Slash said, taking a last sip of the nectar. _"What are you talking about?"_ The Kraken asked. (The camera zoomed out to see that they took down A LOT of trees)

 _"C'mon, it's almost getting dark."_ Slash said. Both monsters started their way to… where ever Slash is going.

The front of the Academy: Night

Both monsters stood in front of the school, looking at the tower in the middle. _"Is this the place?"_ The Kraken asked. _"Yes… And you ask to many questions."_ Slash responded. Both monsters sighed and made their way to the school. They past through a maze of hallways and eventually ended up in the dorm buildings. _"Here… This is the place."_ Slash said. _"This place is huge."_ The Kraken commented. Slash nodded in agreement. Then, the monsters heard some kind of growl coming from behind them. Turning, all they saw was a small pup. _"You two better leave… or else."_ The pup threaten. The monsters looked at each other then at the pup. _"Don't make us laugh."_ The Kraken said. The pup growled again, and jumped to the arms of the squid monster and started biting it. Both monsters sighed in annoyance. _"Zwei, it's me, Slash."_ Slash said. Zwei stopped biting the tail of the Kraken and looked at the Wraith. _"Slash?"_ Zwei walked in front of him. Starring at the Wraith for a few seconds… Zwei growled again and started biting one of the Wraith's tails.

Slash face palmed. _"Are you sure he's a friend?"_ The Kraken asked. Slash ignored the squid monster and moved the tail the pup was biting in front of him, with Zwei hanging from it, still growling. _"Please, stop embarrassing yourself."_ Slash said. Zwei let go of the tail and landed on his feet/paws.

 _"Why are you even here?"_ Zwei asked, turning his back. _"Because… I am seeking for forgiveness."_ Slash answered. _"You think they'll forgive you for nearly killing Ruby?"_ Zwei responded. Slash sighed in relief, knowing Ruby is still alive, but then again… Zwei isn't wrong. _"Then I want redemption."_ Slash replied. Zwei sighed and faced the Wraith. _"That… I cannot help you with."_ Zwei said and walked passed them. _"Wait, question."_ The Kraken started. Zwei turned.

 _"What?"_

 _"If you are a 'dog' , whatever that is, how did you get out here in the first place?"_

 _"…Reasons."_

With that, Zwei walked away, leaving the monsters thinking. _"I hate it when he's right."_ Slash mumbled. _"Now what?"_ The Kraken asked. _"We go into the docks. Follow me."_ Slash responded.

 **Later**

Slash and the Kraken stealth fully made their way into the city, passing above the buildings and streets. Finally arriving at the docks, both monsters made their way to the abandoned storage building, but a familiar smell stopped them. _"You smell that?"_ Slash asked. The Kraken nodded. Both monsters approached it slowly in sneak mode. Slash pointed up, hinting the Kraken to go to the roof. Waisting no time, the Kraken scaled the building on to the roof. Slash slowly moved to the door, noticing that someone walked passed it recently. He sniffed once more and in his point of view, he saw a silhouette of a sleeping stage two Behemoth. But, something about it seems… familiar.

Nonetheless, a Behemoth in this place will bring destruction… well, less than the Grimm invasion, but still. Slash slowly opened the double doors, which creaked a bit loudly. The Behemoth shifted and Slash stopped. The rock monster stopped and went back to snoring. For some reason, the Wraith felt a liquid go down his forehead. _"Am I… sweating?"_ Slash thought, wiping the sweat off with one of of his tails. _"Never thought it was possible."_

The Wraith went on. He circled the monster, slowly, and was shocked to see the cross screw tusk. " _Is that?"_ Slash started. Then, the ceiling started to collapse… waking the rock monster in the process. _"What the?"_ He said getting up. Before both monsters could react to each other, the Kraken from before fell through the roof. _"I'm ok."_ He said. The dust cleared out and the three monsters looked at each other confused. _"How did you fall in the first place?"_ The Behemoth asked the Kraken. _"This place is old. What would you expect?"_ The Kraken responded. The Wraith and the Behemoth turned to face each other. There was a moment of silence.

 _"Father?"_ The Behemoth asked.

 _"Call me Slash, but other than that yes."_ The Wraith responded.

The Behemoth sniffed and a tear was shed.

 **For those who think animals don't think, for those who think monsters are meant to kill, to you I say bull shit. Animals have feelings, they think and reason. Look at both sides of the coin. Each tell a different story.**


	8. Theory Chapter (Read2endplz)

**Hey everybody ^_^ Hope you like the story so far. The new 'World of Remnant' about Huntsmen really filled us up on the creation of the academies and stuff. So one in the hiatus countdown web site said that the yellow and purple figures, (the first ones to appear, the axe and sword wielders) are or look like the ones in that statue in front of Beacon Academy! Whoever saw that, I will give the claps, *claps* Enough with that stuff.**

 **Well here's a small theory/guess. I say that the yellow one holding a sword is Jaune's dad or granddad.**

 **And here's why. In the intro for Volume 1, you can see that Jaune is looking at the statue of those huntsmen in a, disappointed kinda way. Not that he's disappointed of his grand father, rather that he is disappointed in himself for using fake files to enter Beacon and for trying to be someone he's not. (But then Pyrrha comes to the rescue and it ends up that Jaune made a rather good choice) Here's another thing to back up this. Recall that Jaune's sword and shield, most likely only sword, was a pass-me-dawn from his family, and that sword was his Great-great-grandfather's sword, the same one that was used to fight in the great war. And what weapon the yellow huntsman has, an old fashioned sword. Also the hood and stuff. June himself has a hoodie, but the cloth doesn't really have much influence… or does it?**

 **Here's the other one, that the axe weirder could be… Summer Rose.**

 **Random guy: Oh, but FanMic. If Summer Rose wears a white hood, how come she appears purple? And how come she didn't cover herself in the WoR video? And why an axe and not a scythe? And…**

 **Shut up! This is my theory and you can't stop me now! *ahem* Well, yeah, the guy has a point, but let me back this up. First off, the one wielding a scythe was Qrow, not Summer. The main reason I say this was because Summer Rose either died, or was missing in battle, and that statue was probably made in honor of Mr. Arc and Summer Rose…**

 **But wait, if those two are in the same statue, then that must mean both of them where in a team, if they where in a team, then how come Summer and Taiyang never mentioned him. And if they did, how come Jaune, Ruby, Yang, never met each other at a younger age? Then that must mean the people in the statue could very well be… Mr. and Mrs. Rose, Summer Rose's parents.**

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **From Mr. Arc and Summer Rose, to Mr. and Mrs. Rose this is getting out of hand! But I will continue. Coming back to the end of the war, ending only 80 years ago, and thanks to the WoR vids, we now know that the academies where made right after the Great War. Now, the weapons back then where simple bladed weapons, and thanks to 'Dust' and technological advancement, the weapons are now like those we know and love today… in RWBY. If it was 80 years ago, then that means there must've been the very first huntsmen to graduate from the academies, Mr. and Mrs. Rose being among the first.**

 **But, why only those two and not their teams? My guess is that the teams thing was not really a thing yet, and they must've have done something amazing to earn their spot.**

 **So there you have it. Theory(ies) that further explains the family of either Jaune or Ruby/Yang (If you think about it, Ruby's and Yang's family is very brain twisting) and probably has no impact to the plot.**

 **And there are the things that deny it…**

 **But hey that's just a theory… A RWBY Theory! Thxs for reading.**


	9. Evil intents

**Did you guys like the small theory(ies)? Not all that great, but it was the best I got. If you like you can state your own theory. Let's get on with this.**

The Wraith lunged to the rock monster, his son, and touched foreheads. _"I thought I would never see you again."_ Slash said. _"It has been a while."_ The Behemoth replied. Soon, they both broke apart. _"You went stage two. I wish I was there to see."_ Slash said with a disappointing sigh. _"Who's this?"_ The rock monster asked, turning to the stage one Kraken. _"He's a new friend of mine."_ Slash explained. The Kraken briefly bowed his head. _"How did you escape the White Fang?"_ The ghostly monster asked. It took the Behemoth a few seconds to comprehend who Slash was talking about. _"Oh, the 'Faunus'. I had some help."_ The rock monster explained what happened to Slash and the squid like monster.

 _"_ _A Goliath? What happened to him?"_ The lightning monster asked. _"I don't know. Hopefully he escaped."_ The Behemoth stated, looking down at the floor. _"And how did you made your way here?"_ Slash asked in curiosity. The lava spitting monster told them about Team SSSN helping him. _"Wait, so Sun and his team helped you?"_ Slash asked in surprise. The Behemoth nodded. _"Not all humans and Faunus are as evil as they seem."_ The Kraken thought out loud, remembering the day he was forced to take roll in that circus. _"No. Intact, there other monsters in another planet. And according to some of the hunters, our cousins are destroying the colony."_ Slash explained. The monsters yawned, something rare to happen, and decided to sleep and wait for tomorrow. And who knows, what will it bring.

 **Mountain Glenn: White Fang Base**

Under the caves of Mountain Glenn, was the White Fang base. "Are all the monsters ready?" Adam asked the lieutenant. "Yes sir." He nodded and went aside to let him see the monsters selected. Adam seemed disappointed to see only five. Kratos, Cynthia, a Kraken, the blue Goliath, and a regular Goliath. "Why only five?" Adam asked. Cynthia stepped forward and placed a clawed hand on her chest, trying to say 'trust us'. "And why that one? Wasn't he the one that tried to escape?" Adam reminded. Said Goliath got thrown to the ground by the Kraken, which it jumped on top of the Goliath, wrapped a tentacle around the neck and electrocuted him. The Goliath roared in pain. Adam understood and nodded. The Kraken nodded as well and got of him.

 _"_ _Try to disobey us and I will make sure that you die as slowly and painfully as possible. Understood?"_ Cynthia asked, putting a scythe near the Goliath's neck. _"Understood."_ The Goliath responded. The Wraith walked away, and the fire breathing monster got up. "You engage tomorrow, when the Vital Festival starts. You are dismissed." Adam instructed and left. The monster nodded and went on their way. _"When will we stab their backs?"_ Cynthia asked Kratos. _"Patience my friend. We have a problem though."_ Kratos. started. _"What's that?"_ The Wraith said. _"That school, it is filled with children, but they all have heavy weaponry. I know didn't see them, but I could smell their ammunition."_ Kratos explained. _"Perhaps I can be of assistance."_ A voice said from above. The monsters looked up and saw ten glowing green eyes from the ceiling of the cave. Sense it was quite dark in the cave, all you could see where shadows.

Unlike popular belief, monsters don't have perfect night vision, they relay on their sense of smell to 'see' their surroundings. The Wraith, especially, almost completely depends on this.

Those eyes went down and landed in front of them. _"You think you can do this?"_ Kratos asked. The monster then made something glow on it's body. The glow came from it's abdomen, where it's stinger(s) was. It dropped some kind of green liquid. Soon after, a cocoon like object hit the floor and took shape, looking like an insect. The Behemoth and Wraith nodded in approval. The green eyed monster soon left the cave, heading for Beacon Academy.

 **Beacon** **Academy** **:** **Hunter's** **Dorm**

In the dorms of the o=other worldly hunters, they where all resting after another long day of work. Gobi, the pet Batray was sleeping as well, when he heard something coming. He looked out the window and flew out to investigate. Along the way, he saw Zwei roaming around. The Batray flew down and landed in front of the dog. _"Hey Zwei, what are you doing here so late at night?"_ Gobi asked. _"I smelled something, and wanted to check it out."_ Zwei answered. _"I heard something, something awfully familiar."_ Gobi responded. Zwei thought for a few seconds and told the batray to wake the hunters up. Gobi, having the same thought, agreed and flew back to the dorm.

Once there, Gobi scratched Crow's arm, waking the trapper up. "Gobi. Why?" Crow asked. Rubbing his eyes. The Batray, flew out the window and waited. Crow quickly understood. "Hey, guys wake up!" Crow yelled, taking everyone by surprise. "What fuck Crow?" Hyde said, getting up from the floor. "Gobi, found something." Was all that Crow said, already gearing up. "In the middle of the night?" Sunny yawned. Crow didn't say anything, he only jumped out the window and used his jet pack to land safely on the floor. "Well then, why keep him waiting?" Slim asked, grabbing his weapons and did the same. Sunny and Hyde quickly got ready and jumped out the window, catching up to their team.

 **Outside**

The team of hunters and Zwei where walking along the school. "Why are we following the dog?" Sunny asked. "I don't know. Maybe he smelled the monster." Slim suggested. Just then, Zwei stopped and rolled along the floor, whining. "Poor lil' pup. It looks like his nose not working." Hyde said. That's when they divided to split up. Sunny with Slim and Hyde with Crow. "Take care." Crow told his team, before going on their way.

 **Along the battle arena (where Pyrrha fought Team CRDL)**

Hyde, Crow, and Zwei entered the arena. "This place looks clean to me." Hyde said. Crow, however, narrowed his eyes. He dashed to the other side of the arena, followed by Zwei. The dog sniffed the floor and sneezed. "Funny guy." Crow thought, seeing Zwei sneeze again. The Trapper rubbed his hand along the floor and was shocked. Hyde soon arrived beside him and was concerned. "What is is Bird Man?" Hyde asked. "Crow, seek to me!" Hyde yelled, shaking Crow frantically. "Gorgon." was all Crow said.

 **Cafeteria**

Sunny and Slim slowly approached the closed doors of the cafeteria. "Locked." Slim said, trying to open the double doors. "I got it." Sunny said. She launched out a drone and commanded it to unlock the door. The drone took out a swiss knife and tried to unlock it with all the different tools. When that failed, the drone threw it to the grown and just rammed the door open. "Really?" Slim said, while having and anime sweat drop. "I was bored." Sunny explained, as the drone returned. Slim just let that one slide and slowly entered the building. Once in, they turned on their flash lights. "It's quiet." Sunny started. "Too quiet." Slim finished. They could here their own heart beat. Who knew Beacon was scary at night.

Just then, the Support and Medic heard a sound coming from behind. They quickly turned around, but they saw nothing. The heard the same sound and when they turned, they saw a blur. "Guys, I think we found something." Slim said threw his communicator. _"We did as well, and your are not going to like it."_ The voice of Hyde spoke. "Ok, come to the cafeteria. ASAP!" Slim commanded. _"On our way."_ Hyde said. Just as the Medic finished, he heard Sunny scream. When he turned around, the Support was nowhere to be seen. "Sunny? SUNNY!" Slim yelled. The Medic heard some growling coming from behind. When Slim turned around, the last thing he saw was a set of sharp teeth.

 **With the Assault and Trapper**

When Hyde and Crow arrived to the cafeteria, they saw nothing. "Stay together." Hyde ordered. They used their flashlights to see the area around them. Zwei sniffed around and jumped back to see green goo fall in front of him. The dog barked and grabbed the hunters' attention. "What is it boy?" Crow asked. Zwei responded by looking up. The hunters looked up as well, and their hearts almost stopped. "Holy shit." Hyde said. What they saw, was Sunny and Slim, stuck to the walls by a green web. Waisting no time, Crow and Hyde flew up there. Hyde used a small stream of flames from his flamethrower to release Sunny, and Crow used his Kinetic Rifle to free Slim, by shooting around him. When Hyde and Crow freed their friend, they carried them to the floor. The Trapper, checked their pulse. "What is it?" Hyde asked in worry. "Barely alive." Crow answered. "That spider freak won't get away with it." Hyde stated, making a stream of fire.

Just then, Gobi and Zwei started to feel uneasy. "It is still here." Crow replied. Hyde took out his Mini-Gun. "Call the Boss Man." Hyde ordered. Crow nodded and reached for one of Sunny's drones. Surprisingly, it still work so the Trapper, spoke into it saying to come, and the drone flew out of the door of the building and off to space. The hunters went back to back with their weapons up. A blur passed Hyde and we started to shoot at all directions. Crow soon followed and by every bullet (or laser) that came out, it created a small flash of light, and by every flash of light, a blur of the monster was seen.

The hunters made a crap ton of noise that eventually made Goodwitch stomp to the building. "What are you guys doing so late at night!" Glynda yelled. With no time to explain Hyde and Crow stopped shooting and ran out the door, with the unconscious Medic and Support. Goodwitch rolled her eyes, but then she heard a growl coming from the darkness of the building. "That's what's happening!" Hyde yelled, starting to shoot again. Whatever was in there, it crashed through the wall of the door, scaled the building,(while dodging bullets) and once in the roof, it roared with the shattered moon behind it. The silhouette of the monster showed it had an insect like appearance. That was the last time the hunter saw the monster… for now.

 **Finally! I more or less introduced the Gorgon in this story. What did it planned to do to the students? Possibly the same thing that's going to happen to a member of Team SLFR. Poor Sunny and Slim. Who would be their replacements? I don't know really. Until next time in RWBY Evolution!**


	10. Christmas Update

**Well folks. Marry Christmas and Happy New Year! I planned to publish another chapter this morning, but I had to go on a trip and there for couldn't do it. I am writing this in my iPad once more and I wanted to bring my Mac but my parents made really good points on the possibility of it being stolen. So my Christmas gift to you is an overview of what might happen in future chapters.**

 **Two tier five hunters will appear**

 **The hunters might get in a fight with a team**

 **Team SLFR will participate in the Vital Tournament**

 **Two hunters might turn sides**

 **There you have it. Four possible things that will impact the story. It's not much and sounds a bit over doing it, but trust me, you won't regret it.**


	11. Reunited Family Part 1

**Very well then. The way I introduced the Gorgon last chapter sounded better in my head… but I had to do it anyway. The Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician, or E.M.E.T for short, is amazing. I don't like being the Medic as much because I usually go on the offense mode. That is why I like the Assault class. Let's get started with this one shall we?**

 **Mountain Glenn: Near Dawn**

"COME ON POEPLE! WE DON"T HAVE MUCH TIME!" The Lieutenant commanded on the top of his lungs. What is currently happening in the abounded city of Mount. Glenn was that the White Fang where moving to a completely different location. Moving everything they had from the Paladins, 'Dust', and any kind of weaponry. Of course, the monsters had to help with these tasks. The Krakens had fly up threw the hole with some weapons or, a net full of 'Dust' and etc. Goliaths and Behemoths had to pull and push some heavy objects and the really few Wraiths

"Are we done?" Adam asked the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant gave a signal to a far off member. The member gave the signal back. "Yessir." He said. "Good." Adam said with delight. The cat Faunus jumped down to the floor, walked pass by some of the monster, who glared at him as he walked by, to reach the five selected monsters for the mission. "You know what to do?" Adam asked. Four of the five monsters nodded. Adam angrily turned to the Goliath. "I said…" the Behemoth threw the Goliath to the ground and pined him down using one of his arms. "do you understand?" Adam asked once more, taking his sword out and drew it near the monster's eye. The Goliath glared at the Faunus and nodded. "Good." Adam put his sword away and left. The Behemoth leaned down at the Goliath. _"Try anything out of plan and I will let Cynthia be in charge of your torture method."_ Kratos said as he put more wight on the monster. The Goliath had trouble breathing.

 _"_ _What good will it be if you kill him right know?"_ The Meteor Goliath asked. The Behemoth let go of the Goliath and walked away. The blue flamed monster walked to the fire breathing monster. _"You should really watch it."_ The Meteor Goliath suggested. _"You should let me be."_ The Goliath responded as he got up. The blue flamed Goliath didn't like that. _"YOU should treat me with more respect."_ MG reminded, shoving the Goliath. _"Recall that I am the one who told them to not kill you."_ MG reminded. The Goliath rolled his eyes and walked away. _"I would be better off dead than alive."_ The fire breathing monster thought.

When the last few items went out of the cave, a member yelled off 'CLEAR!' into the deep caverns, indicating the five remaining monsters to go. _"Ready guys?"_ The Kraken asked, getting in a sprinting position. The monster roared in response and got into a sprinting position. _"I am hungry for human flesh."_ The Wraith stated. _"CHARGE!"_ Kratos roared and rolled away. The Wraith and the Kraken followed. The Goliaths ran in all fours.

The five monsters ran at amazing speeds following the train tracks to the dead end, that was under the city… where the Vital Festival parade would begin.

 **Docks**

Slash, the Behemoth and the Kraken where sleeping in the storage house when the sudden sound of instruments filled the air. _"What was that?"_ The Kraken asked, as he stretched. _"It must be the parade."_ The Behemoth responded. _"Parade?"_ Slash wondered. _"Yes. Sun and Neptune said something about celebrating the anniversary of world peace and stuff."_ The Behemoth Kraken

Just then the door from the storage house opened with a squeaky sound. Two people came in and those two are the one and only, Sun and Neptune. "Ok Ragnaros, we have to talk about…" Sun stopped mid sentence at the sight of two unexpected monsters. "What in the…" Neptune mumbled. The two friends where confused, but Slash knew what to do. The Wraith walked/slithered to them. Both friends didn't have their weapons so they expected the worse. But they didn't expect this. The Wraith made a fist with his hand and hovered it near the two. "Holy shit… SLASH!?" Sun yelled, fist bumping the Wraith. "I cannot believe you came back." Neptune said with delight.

 _"_ _What did he do?"_ The Kraken asked. _"It's called a fist bump. It's where you make a fist and gently hit it with someone else's."_ The Behemoth now know as Ragnaros explained. _"Like a sign of peace?"_ The squid like monster added. _"In a way."_ Ragnaros added. After a few minutes of processing, Sun and Neptune looked at each other then back to Slash. "Wait… How dare you came back after what you did to Ruby!" Sun yelled pointing a finger at him. Slash drew back. "You have a lot of nerves coming back." Neptune angrily said, clenching a fist. The Wraith lowered his head. Sun and Neptune shook their heads in disappointment. "We trusted you." Neptune said. Slash sighed. Sun however noticed the Wraith's injuries. "Hey Neptune." Sun whispered, shoving his friend.

"What?"

"Check on one of his scythes." Sun said, pointing at the missing blade. Neptune narrowed his eyes. "Crap. What happened?" Sun now asked with concern. The Wraith looked at the monkey Faunus. It took a few seconds for Slash to transfer images of what had happened. Both friend stood in disbelieve. "Damn…" Neptune said. "I am sure your are hear to say apologize and stuff right?" Sun asked. Slash nodded in confirmation.

Neptune sighed and rubbed his hair back. "Look, the Vital Parade will start in a few hours," the blue haired human started. "And now that Ironwood is in charge of security… If they find you guys, they will open fire and kill you." Sun warned. The monsters looked at each other. _"You know he's right."_ The Kraken stated. _"Those ships in the sky creep me out sometimes."_ Ragnaros added. "Stay hidden and Slash, we'll try to find a way so that you can apologize." Neptune ordered, as the two walked away. "Although what you did is unforgivable." Sun added before closing the double doors. After hearing those last few words, Slash wasn't so sure anymore. _"What do we do know?"_ The Kraken asked. The Wraith stood in waited for a few seconds to respond.

 _"_ _Wait. It's all we can do."_

 **A few hours later**

Everyone heard the news about the parade celebrating the beginning of the Vital Festival. The marching band went along the path; Drums booming, confetti flying all over. The crowed cheered as the carts and giant balloons went by, each have different shapes; Like a Creature of Grimm or one of the kingdom's symbols. The military , however, had drones deployed along top of the building, with one or two small ships on air.

"Everything clear." One of the drones said.

"Good. Remember that our job is to protect the people." Ironwood said from the communicator.

"Understood." One of the two human soldiers said.

"Oh, I love the parade!" Ruby said jumping up and down with excitement. "Who wouldn't… other than Weiss?" Yang teased. The heiress flashed a dirty look at the blond. "I will have you know that I was in a marching band once." Weiss said, hands on hips while looking away. "When?" Blake asked. Weiss opened her mouth in response but nothing came out. Yang gave a triumphing smile. "It's quite a shame that the Hunters are not here." Blake stated. "Yeah, I feel bad for Slim and Sunny, though." Ruby said, giving a sad look. "They almost lost their lives to a… um… what did they named the monster again?" Yang said, snapping her fingers in attempt to remember the name. "Gorgon." Weiss answered. "Yeah, a Gorgon." Yang thanked. Ruby felt chills run down her spine. "The worst part that it's a spider, and I hate spiders." Ruby said. "Um, spider-like." Weiss corrected. "I don't care. A spider is a spider." Ruby pouted.

"Crow said that he sent a message last night to Cabot." The cat Faunus reminded. On cue, the ship that dropped the hunter fly over head. "Now that was quick." Yang commented. "Hey guys!" a voice yelled from the side. Team RWBY turned around to see Team SSSN walking to them. "Sun! Neptune!" Ruby greeted. "Am I glad to see you." Sun said, flashing a wink at Blake, making her blush. "Let me introduce you guys to… Scarlet and Sage." Neptune said, pointing at both his teammates. "Hello." Scarlet greeted with a bow. "S'up?" Sage said, crossing his arms with a smile.

With that, both teams decided to keep admiring the rest of the show… all unaware that their will be some special guests arriving.

 **Under the city**

The five monsters waited patiently under the dead end that the train crashed on. _"It's been a while sense I came here."_ Cynthia stated. _"When should we attack?"_ The Kraken asked Kratos. The behemoth closed his eyes and listened carefully. After a few minutes, he answered.

 _"_ _Now."_

 **Docks**

The three monster that waited anxiously in their bidding place. _"It sounds like fun out there."_ The Kraken said. _"I really want to go."_ Ragnaros stated. _"I know it would be nice to go there but…"_ Slash stopped mid sentence due to a strong smell. _"Do you smell that?"_ The Wraith asked. The other two monster sniffed the air. _"Yes."_ The kraken answered. _"And it is awfully familiar for me."_ Ragnaros stated. Slash decided to poke his head over the hole in the ceiling from last night. _"We should go."_ The Wraith suggested and warped out from the building. _"Should we go as well?"_ The Kraken asked. _"You know he can't fight alone."_ Ragnaros said and crashed threw the double doors. _"What did I get myself into?"_ The Kraken thought and flew off threw the ceiling.

 **The Plaza**

Everything was going pretty well with the parade… of course everything has it's end. While the carts where going through the plaza, the sound of the people as well as the band got silent after the feeling of the ground shaking. "What the? An earthquake?" Ruby asked. "Don't be ridiculous. There has never been an earthquake here." Weiss responded. "Well, it looks like it's kicking in." Yang joked. Just then, the ground from the other side of the street started to crumble. "Back off!" some robots said as they made the people move away from the plaza. "Hey, don't push." Sun said as the robots made the crowed move away. With the plaza cleared, the robots took out their weapons and circled around the area. Each time the ground shook, the cracks in the pavement grew wider, until it finally caved in.

"Stay in position!" A human soldier said, as dust went up to the air. "I want to see what's going on." a seemingly brave(?) kid whined pulling away from his mom. "Come on Billy, we have to get away from here." The mother said, trying to carry her son. But the kid was to fast for her, and managed to escape his mother's grasp. The kid somehow made his way to the currently restricted area and stood inches away from the robots. The child looked with admiration to the robots. thinking that nothing could stop them. "They can stop the Grimm." Billy thought.

But then, the robot he was looking at got grabbed by some kind of tongue and got dragged to the depths of the cave. "FIRE!" The human soldiers commanded. Soon, all the robots fired at the hole, hoping to kill whatever was in there. The gun fire proved to loud for the small boy's ears. He covered them and saw that the robots where pulled in one by one and when the last one finally disappeared… he saw it.

An enormous figure stood in front of him. It stood tall and opened three eyes. It lowered it's head to get a closer look at the child. The figure opened his mouth in exhale, opening the the other three eyes. It then inhaled and roared at the child, making the kid scream in fear.

The dust cleared away to reveal it being a stage three Behemoth. The kid tried to run away, but fear made him stumble to the ground. "Oh crap!" Ruby yelled at the sight. The silvered girl was ready to use her semblance until Yang stopped her. "It's to far away!" Yang said, holding her sister. The behemoth rose an arm. "But?" Ruby mumbled with tears in her eyes. "Don't look." The blond said, budding Ruby to not make her look. The rock monster then brought it down. The kid then saw his whole life went by and lived out. 'Sorry mom'. The child closed his eyes, as his mom watched in horror in tears.

The arm came down and the kid waited his faith. But something stopped it, two tails to be exact. _"You won't kill anyone!"_ The owner of the tails said. The Behemoth looked up to see his opponent. _"Slash."_ The Wraith then used his third tail to grab the child and threw him. By pure luck, the child went right into his mother's arms.(Who which didn't think twice to run away with her son)

Meanwhile up in the air, the news helicopter was filming all of this. "Take a good shot on the monsters." The reporter said.

The Wraith then wrapped the third tail around the tusks and managed tip the rock monster over. Everyone that was still at range to see this where surprised. "Why did it saved the kid?" Weiss asked. "I don't know, maybe it knows that it is wrong to kill." Blake stated. "Yes… but also it is a Wraith we know." Sun said, walking behind Team RWBY. "What do you mean?" Yang asked the monkey Faunus. "It means that Slash came back." Neptune responded. Ruby looked back at a possible battle between monsters would start. "He came back." Ruby thought.

The Behemoth got up to his feet and shook his head. _"Wow. Just look at you. Your spikes are cut off and a scythe is almost missing. And yet you still think you can defeat me."_ Kratos said. Slash looked at said scythe. _"Despite my condition,"_ Slash swung his arms to a battle position. _"I can still defeat you."_ The Behemoth growled. Then out of nowhere, Slash felt something grab on to his tails and through him into a building. _"You really thought I came alone?"_ Kratos said. Slash got up from the floor and looked at the Behemoth. To his surprise, Slash saw that the rock monster was not alone as said. On each side there was a monster. To his left, two Goliaths, one of which was in blue flames, and to his right a Kraken and the same Wraith he fought a while back.

 _"_ _You again."_ Slash growled at the older Wraith. _"Hello Slash. How is your friend doing?"_ Cynthia taunted. Slash clenched his fist. _"Because of you they might never trust me again!"_ Slash yelled. Cynthia chuckled. _"If you ask me; I did you a favor."_ That was Slash's breaking point. Out of rage, Slash created an air tunnel and launched himself towards the stage three Wraith. But the blue flamed Goliath grabbed Slash by the neck. _"A fool. You still want to regain trust with the enemy?"_ Kratos asked. Slash had some difficulty breathing. This made the people watching in T.V. and the ones present gasp. _"In my non existing eyes, you are the enemy."_ Slash responded. The Meteor Goliath tightened his grip. _"I could end you right here and now."_ He growled. Slash took a deep breathe. _"For your information… I too made friends along the way."_ The Wraith said.

On cue, the young Kraken dropped down from the air, landed on top of the blue flamed monster and clawed his arm, releasing Slash. The Goliath grabbed the Kraken and threw him, but the squid monster recovered and landed on his feet. _"So what? A stage one cousin is nothing compared to me."_ The Stage three Kraken remarked. _"The how about my son?"_ Slash said. Then, a near by building completely collapsed and went down to the ground. Naturally, it made a cloud of rubble but when it cleared, Ragnaros was standing proudly behind the fallen down building. _"Why did you destroy that building?"_ The stage one Kraken asked. _"The streets got to small for me."_ The stage two Behemoth responded.

There was an awkward silence.

 _"_ _So this is your team?"_ Cynthia asked. Slash looked at his friends. _"Well… yeah."_ Slash nodded. _"Really pathetic if you ask me."_ Meteor Goliath commented. As this was happening, Ragnaros and the (normal) Goliath looked at each other. _"No way."_ The fire breathing monster thought narrowing his eyes. However, this… "conversation" frustrated the stage three Kraken. _"ENOUGH OF THIS!"_ He roared and commenced his attack.

In a sort of comedic way, Slash got trampled by the Kraken, along side some buildings, Ragnaros got jumped by Cynthia and the normal Goliath and Kratos followed, leaving the stage one Kraken confused. He turned to the shadow of the stage three Meteor Goliath who made him take a step back. _"Um… I am horribly sorry for scratching your arm."_ The Kraken apologized. The Meteor Goliath snorted and grabbed him by the neck.

 **(Get ready for the fun part!) With Slash and the stage three Kraken**

Slash quickly recovered and got to a fighting position. _"So you are the one they call 'Slash'?"_ The Kraken stated. _"That is me alright."_ Slash said proudly. _"You are a fool for trusting the enemy."_ Slash snorted. _"It's more like they trust me._ " The Wraith corrected. _"Like I give a damn."_ The Kraken cursed as he lit up his electrified tentacles. Slash extended a clawed hand and waved it towards him. _"Come at me bro. (I will admit. Some of the human, and Faunus, customs are fun)"_

The Kraken huffed and pounced on the Wraith, wrapping his tentacles around his body and shocked Slash. The one scythed monster drew his claws on the Kraken's back, where what seemed like gills were, anodized his three tails to successfully get the monster away… along with some skin.

"This is probably the most unexpected fight in history!" The news reporter said to the camera. This event is currently happening live world wide and as mentioned before, everyone gasped at this sight.

The Kraken placed a hand on a the wound and felt blood coming out of then. He glared at Slash and took flight. It would be difficult to defeat an air born Kraken, but Slash knew what to do. The squid monster was shooting out Banshee Mines. Slash had not trouble dodging the electric projectiles. _"Just need and opening."_ Slash thought. The squid monster then started to connect both tentacles, creating a shrinking circle. Foolish, was what Slash thought. This attack made the Kraken wide open. Waisting not time, Slash went on ahead and used his Abduct ability to force the Kraken to the ground. A few feet from landing, Slash took the chance to launch him to the ground, cracking the street. _"Ready to give up?"_ Slash asked. The Kraken had his eyes closed, but shot them wide open and pounced on the Wraith once more.

 _"_ _I should ask you that question."_ He said. The Kraken drew his claws at Slash's back and once more wrapped the tentacles around the body and hooked them. **(Keep in mind that the Kraken do have curves at the tip of the tentacles)** Slash let out a huge roar as the amount of electricity was shot at his body. A few seconds later, the Kraken let go. Slash stood there, smoke emitting from his body, and finally fell to the ground.

 **With the stage one Kraken and the Meteor Goliath**

The stage one Kraken was smashed into the ground by the blue flamed monster. _"You stand no chance against me cousin."_ The Goliath informed and lifted him up, once more by the neck. The Kraken extended his arms, legs, and tentacles, creating a small dome of electricity. The ability (known as Aftershock) shocked the Goliath and managed get out of his grasp. The Kraken quickly took air and started launching lightning projectiles from his hands. _"What do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO!?"_ The Kraken thought in panic. The Goliath got frustrated. He then jabbed his hands into the ground and took out a huge rock engulfed in blue flames. He threw it at the flying monster, but the Kraken dodge it with Air Burst.

"Watch the rock!" the Camera man yelled. The news helicopter managed to get out of the roc's way. "Can we go home now?" the co-pilot asked. "NO!" the reporter said covering her microphone. "This is the news of the century! We could get a promotion!" "Or loose our lives!" The pilot reminded.

The kraken looked at the direction the rock went. _"That was a close one."_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt something grab his tail and was heading to the ground. The Meteor Goliath slammed the kraken into the street and swung him into the nearest building, making it collapse on top of him. _"I am having a bit of fun here."_ The Meteor Goliath thought, and walked to the broken down building.

 **With Ragnaros, Kratos, Cynthia, and the (normal) Goliath**

Ragnaros was under attack by three monsters by all sides. Cynthia would claw on him, Kratos head butting him, and the Goliath body slamming on his back, although hesitant by every attack. But Ragnaros somehow predicted Cynthia's next attack and slammed both arms to the ground along with the Wraith. Then he had to move due to Kratos aiming his side. Kratos slid and the ground and the Goliath jumped over him to Leap Smash Ragnaros once more. The stage two Behemoth stepped back and the Goliath hit the floor. Ragnaros swung his arm at the Goliath and hit him in the side, breaking his ribs in the process. The Goliath held an arm on the damaged area. _"I'm sorry."_ Ragnaros said and "uppercutted" him in the jaw. The Goliath huffed and punched the Behemoth in the face.

Ragnaros got dazed an didn't saw that Kratos was charging at him. The stage three Behemoth managed to hit and throw Ragnaros back and tipped him over like a turtle. Ragnaros tried to stand up, but Kratos quickly held him in place. _"Finish his life. No need to be merciful."_ Kratos commanded. The Goliath walked to the tipped over Behemoth. He looked at his exposed organs and heart, which was pumping extremely fast. He raised an arm, seemingly ready to rip his guts out, but then he glanced at the cross screwed tusk. _"It is him."_ He thought. Kratos gave him glared at hi, waiting for the killing blow. _"I… can't."_ The Goliath said. _"What do you mean!? He's the enemy… a traitor!"_ Kratos roared. Meanwhile, Cynthia finally recovered and slithered to their direction.

 _"_ _Fine, if you won't do it-"_ Cynthia shoved the Goliath out of the way. _"then I will."_ The Wraith lifted a scythe up to the air, aiming directly at the heart. Everyone either held their breaths, closed their eyes, or changed the channel. Cynthia finally threw her scythed arm down. Ragnaros closed his eyes… but the blow never came. _"You won't kill my friend!"_ The Goliath had grabbed on the wrist art of the scythe to stop her attack.

Cynthia got angry and tried to do the same with her other scythe but the Goliath Grabbed that one as well. He threw her to the side and punched Kratos in the face. Due to his literal rock hard skin, Kratos felt some pain, but by the force of the punch did however made him step back. Ragnaros quickly got to his feet and looked at the Goliath. _"So it is you."_ the young behemoth said. _"I am glad you actually escaped."_ The Goliath remarked. If they were capable, they would smile.

But this had to wait because then Cynthia jumped on the back of the Goliath and tried to make him loss balance. As for Ragnaros, he turned to face the stage three Kratos. _"So, you where the one that managed to escape, no?"_ Kratos reminded. _"Yes I am. And for good reason. I couldn't stand another day in that hell hole and neither did that Goliath! No monster want's another day in that hell hole!"_ Ragnaros yelled. Kratos shook his head. _"I knew we should've killed you the second you failed to stand against another one of our kind."_ Ragnaros walked to him to meet him face to face. _"Why don't we stand off right know?"_

Both Behemoths lifted their upper bodies, balancing on their hind legs, and roared as their heads went down and collided… creating a shock wave that shattered most of the windows around the area and made some people fall on their butt.

Their bodies shook with the impact, they recovered and threw their arms at each other, trying to tip one over. Kratos managed to get Ragnaros off balanced and punched him in the face. Ragnaros got dazed for a few seconds and shook his head to shake it off. The Behemoths charged at each other, colliding once more. This time, they tried to push each other, and Kratos seemed to be winning. In one last attempt Ragnaros managed to hook his tusks under Kratos' and rapidly moved his head up ward. A grand mistake because the last thing he knew, Kratos threw his arms down on his head. Ragnaros tumbled back and fell to his knees. _"A lame excuse for a Behemoth."_ Kratos commented.

 **With Cynthia and the (normal) Goliath**

The Goliath had great difficulty on landing a hit on the Wraith. _"Stay still you bitch!"_ The Goliath roared as he. _"Don't you dare call me names!"_ Cynthia yelled and clawed him on the stomach. She managed to cut deep enough to get some blood out, but the damage wasn't lethal. What did ache was the broken ribs he gained, but showing any sign of pain was against his rule. Cynthia somehow managed to get into the air and aimed a Warp Blast at him. The Goliath saw his chance. He inhaled and made a long stream of fire. That actually made the Wraith loose the concentration and slammed into the Goliath. He then grabbed Cynthia from the head and slammed it into the floor, breaking her jaw(s), through her into the air and uppercutted her chest, breaking her ribs. _"How did you like that?!"_ The Goliath teased. Cynthia popped up and poked the fire breathing monster in the eyes with her tails. Being temporarily blinded, the Goliath just threw his fire breath at all direction.

 _"_ _That poor fool."_ Cynthia said shaking her head. The second the Goliath opened his eyes, he felt something wrap around his neck. It was Cynthia who was trying to choke him. The Goliath tried to unwrap the tails, but when he unwrapped one, another took it's place. The Goliath started to loose consciousness and tumbled around like a dizzy person. _"Just go to sleep."_ Cynthia said in a rather soft and creepy tone. The Goliath fell to the floor on all fours, gapping for air. A few seconds later, he finally fell unconscious.

"I can't believe my eyes." The reporter said.

The winning monsters dragged their opponents to where the battle first started. They lined them up side by side. That's when Slash was regaining consciousness. He tried to stand up overtime he did, the Kraken would just through him down. _"What do you plan to do with us Behemoth?"_ Slash asked, looking up to Kratos _"I go by Kratos now."_ The Behemoth said. _"And we plan to do what we came here to do."_ Kratos added.

 _"_ _We are hear for one reason."_ The Kraken said. _"And that reason is to kill."_ The Meteor Goliath finished. Kratos then lifted his arm to finish Slash once and for all. _"This is it."_ Slash thought. _"I have failed."_

 **Sorry to leave it here guys, but this chapter was getting way to long. I will be honest with you, I a not so proud about this chapter. I will point out some things you guys might be asking. The fight took place in the plaza AND around the area, so a lot of buildings got destroyed. Where are the other teams and why didn't they call their lockers for their weapons? I wanted to focus on the monsters this and next chapter. Why didn't the military come in. Same reason to focus on the monsters. And yes, I am aware that with this amount of fear, the Creatures of Grimm should be attacking, but can we make an exception? Ok with that in mind, keep tuned for the next chapter. LATERS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! XD**


	12. Reunited Family Part 2

**HHHOOOLLLYYY SHIIIIIITTT! DX I am so far behind the story and I still need to fill in some stuff about the hunters and monsters! By the time this chapter is published, episode 6 is already out and possibly up to episode 10! It is not my fault that Rooster Teeth uploads an episode almost every Sunday… It is my fault for starting the story when Volume 3 was only a few weeks away. LETS MOVE IT POEPLE!**

 _"_ _That is it… I have failed."_

When Kratos was about to deliver the finishing blow, something hit him in the back of the head. _"What was that!?"_ Kratos yelled. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Just then, something was placed behind them. _"It'll check it out."_ The Meteor Goliath said and walked along to the circular item. He lowered himself to sniff the item. Then, that item started to beep. _"I don't think you should get near it."_ The Kraken suggested. The blue flamed monster ignored the lightning shooting one. After a few seconds, the item started to beep faster and finally gave one long final beep. The Meteor Goliath drew his face closer. In and unexpected and funny way, the item exploded on his face.

The blue Goliath covered his face in pain. _"I told you."_ The Kraken said. Just then, the Kraken felt something explode on the side of his head. _"Who is doing that!?"_ Cynthia yelled in frustration and turned her back to the captured monsters. The Goliath took the chance to tackle her to the ground. The others did the same. The stage one Kraken took to the skies, Slash warped away, and Ragnaros charged at the stage three Kraken. _"You fools!"_ Kratos yelled. Just as he started to counter attack, some kind of green beam stopped him. "This one is angry!" A voice called.

From one of the destroyed buildings was a person that has clearly covered in dirt, had a helmet with green glowing eyes and horns, a back pack full of stuff, seems kinda short and has two pairs of duel pistols and gloves… that was shooting the beam. The Meteor Goliath faced the person and started to run at him. "Um… a little help here!" The guy yelled as he switched the beam at the blue monster. On cue someone else appeared beside him. "From the heavens, to the ground!" The Assault know as Markov yelled, and started to shoot with his Lightning Gun.

As this took place two others appeared behind Kratos. "Hello Behemoth!" a robot with a 'POW' helmet said with enthusiasm. "Please, stop being nice to it." a yellow robot sighed (also known as Bucket). The rock monster turned around to see the two robots. The 'POW' robot's face started to glitch and his eyes and mouth on his face screen turned red. "#WHY WON'T YOU LAY DOWN AND DIE!" The 'POW' robot yelled, placed his middle and index fingers together, literally loaded it and shot a rocket at the monster's face. Once that happened, some rockets came from the back and went directly at the monster's face. "That's better." the yellow robot thanked and had to jet pack dodge away from the monster.

 **Goliath and Cynthia**

 _"_ _How do you like being on the ground?"_ The Goliath said. Cynthia shrugged and warped to the side and stabbed her clawed hands into the fire breathing monster's side. _"I hate it."_ The Goliath growled and exhaled a stream of fire to the Wraith.

 **Ragnaros and stage three Kraken**

Ragnaros was holding the stage three Kraken down to the ground. _"You don't have to work with them."_ Rangers told him, attempting for the Kraken to switch sides. _"I only choose the strongest side."_ The Kraken growled. Then the squid like monster placed his tentacles at Ragnaros' back and shocked the rock the monster. Ragnaros roared in pain and got off of the Kraken, letting him free.

 **Meteor Goliath and hunters**

Markov and his partner are on a bit of a stretch. They had to move because the monster chose to exhale his blue stream of fire. "The monster is pissed! Well they are always pissed. Do they ever calm down? Is it tired? Maybe it just needs a nap. I want to take a nap." the short hunter said rather quickly. "ROCK!" Markov yelled. The short hunter looked to see a blue rock in flames heading towards him. The rock hit said hunter, and made him fall to the ground. "Medic, my everything hurts." he called out, slowly getting up. On cue the 'POW' robot threw a cylinder object at him. "Healing burst ready." The robot said. When the object land next to him, a green wave shot out, healing the short hunter. "Wow, Medics are awesome!" The hunter cheered.

Just as he turned around, the Meteor Goliath stood right ignorant of him. "Uuuuuhhhhhhhh…. How you do?" The hunter asked, smiling under his mask. The monster growled and threw his arms down at the floor, but just before they hit the ground, the stage one Kraken came down from the sky, grabbed the arms with his hands and managed to stop them. "It looks like we have ally!" Markov observed. This gave the hunter a small window to escape and without a second thought he did. The Meteor Goliath still overwhelmed the Kraken and smashed him into the ground. _"You are still weak. Why still fight?"_ The Meteor Goliath asked. _'Don't we all die with a fight?"_ The Kraken responded. The blue flamed monster simulated a chuckle. _"Death you shall will have."_

 **Ragnaros and the stage three Kraken**

The Kraken had taken flight and took Ragnaros' mobility disadvantage as his advantage. _"A stupid choice to fight me."_ The kraken called out. He aimed some banshee mines at the rock monster and they exploded on contact. _"I have to find a way to get him!"_ Ragnaros thought. The Kraken swooped down and landed on his back. _"Try to get me."_ The Kraken teased. In rage, Ragnaros started to shake around; even attempting to reach out with his arms. _"This is to easy."_ The Kraken thought. Just as he was about to use his Aftershock ability, Slash came in and tackled him down. The Kraken growled and shocked Slash again. But he didn't expect the following.

The Kraken air bursted again, but only made it two feet from the ground because Ragnaros made a rock wall under him. Knocked down, Slash came in and made the Kraken stand up to only get a hit across the face with the tails. The rock monster then swung his arm at the squid like monster and hit him in the gut. The Kraken got angry and tried to take the skies, but git stopped by Slash. _"No you won't!"_ The Wraith then wrapped his tails around the Kraken's body and got on his back. The Kraken now know how it feels to be wrapped. In one last effort, Slash did a back flip, throwing the Kraken backwards. The squid like monster hit the floor with a crash. _"Get double teamed bitch!"_ Ragnaros yelled. Slash gasped. _"Who thought you that word!?"_ Ragnaros looked away. _"Um… i learned it."_ Slash growled in annoyance. _"It was Sun and Neptune right."_ Ragnaros faced the Wraith and nodded.

 **Goliath and Cynthia**

The Goliath was wrestling against the Wraith. _"You will die along side that Behemoth traitor."_ Cynthia growled. _"You will not kill my friend, Cynthia."_ The Goliath growled back. The Wraith warped back and quickly aimed a Warp Blast at the stomach. The blast made the Goliath fall back to the ground and Cynthia came in with a finishing blow. A scythe came down, but the Goliath put a protective hand and caught the blade. Cynthia saw this and went with her other scythe, but the fire breathing monster immobilized the arms. _"Not today!"_ The Goliath exhaled a stream of flames at the Wraith's face then quickly let go of her and used his tail to hit Cynthia on her side, sending her away. Before she could react, the Goliath came down with a rock in his hands. The Goliath slammed the rock on Cynthia's head so hard, it ultimately shattered the boulder.

Cynthia tried to get up, but fell unconscious. _"Check mate."_ The Goliath said.

 **The stage one Kraken, two hunters, and the Meteor Goliath**

The Kraken was thrown towards the hunters, who had to fly over the sliding monster. Markov took out his assault rifle and started to shoot the monster and the other took out his pistols and did the same. The Blue flamed monster exhaled a stream of blue fire, separating the hunters. Once that happened, the monster was heading towards the other hunter. "Goliath VS. The Jackal!" The hunter now named the Jackal yelled in a Bat-Man like voice. He then started to shoot his duel pistols at the monster. The Meteor Goliath went on all fours and started to charge at full speed. The Jackal jumped over the monster, who tripped by trying to grab him and switch out his current pistols with the others.

The Meteor Goliath recovered and exhaled a stream of blue flames. The Jackal quickly retreated too make way for Markov, who had his personal shield up. "Monster is strong, but Markov is stronger." The Assault said and started to shoot his lightning gun. The monster was still exhaling the stream of flames. While the Goliath was distracted, the Kraken jumped on his back and clawed his neck. The blue flamed monster roared in pain and once more threw the Kraken away, but this time skidded on the floor and went into the air. The Jackal once more shot out the repulsing beam and stopped the Goliath on his tracks.

The blue flamed monster pushed through the beam, slowly advancing forward, but in a comedically way, the monster stepped on an Arc Mine and fell to the ground. "Clumsy monster!" Markov exclaimed. The Meteor Goliath was about to get up, but the Kraken landed hard on him before he could. _"You still can't win."_ The Goliath muttered. _"Really?"_ The Kraken swung his tail and stabbed it on the gill like neck of the monster. Then, he made electricity flow throw the limb, like with the tentacles, and electrocuted the blue flamed monster, until he was out cold.

 _"_ _I think I already have."_

 **Other two hunters and Kratos**

The other two hunters where in a bit of a stretch with this fight. "We can do this! I know we can!" The 'POW'-bot exclaimed. "I think we will die… hypothetically speaking." Bucket explained. Just as the robots where talking, Kratos spat out a lava bomb at them. "We need back up! *glitchy sounds* #WE DON'T BACK UP YOU PEICE OF SHIT! I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT THE BEHEMOTH'S TONGUE AND EAT IT AS THE MONSTER WHACHES! *gasp*" The 'POW' bot yelled and shot out the rockets again. Bucket came around the rock monster and placed the turrets. "I honestly think we are doing fine!" Bucket nodded, ignoring the Medic's statement. Right after he said that, Kratos turned around, facing the yellow robot and made his Fissure ability.

The wave of destruction send the Support flying into the air, then Kratos launched his tongue at made Bucket got tawdry his way. Bucket hit the ground hard and the rock monster threw his arm down, slamming the yellow robot. "Requesting repairs." Bucket said. The Medic quickly his way above the Behemoth and threw the cylinder like objet to the ground. "I'm healing you. I am useful!" The Medic cheerfully said. With Bucket healed, he innocently cloaked. Kratos rated in frustration. _"KEEP ATTACKING!"_ Kratos looked at his surrounding. Then he realized what had happened.

His allies.. were defeated. _"It's over Kratos."_ Slash said from behind. The rock monster faced the Wraith growled. _"Your friends failed."_ The (normal) Goliath said and threw Cynthia right in front of him. Then Ragnaros threw the stage three Kraken next to Cynthia. _"You have foolishly attempted to attack innocent people."_ Ragnaros stated. As Kratos stood their trying to analyze everything, the Meteor Goliath was thrown on his back, making him kneel down. He turned to see that the stage one Kraken was the one who threw him.

 _"_ _Have you ever heard of, 'Never judge a book by it's cover'?"_ The Kraken asked. Kratos looked at his fallen allies. _"Come on now… KILL LIKE YOU DID TO MY ALLIES!"_ Kratos yelled. _"Look again."_ Slash said, pointing at the fallen monsters. Kratos looked and was somewhat relieved to see that they are still alive, and coincidently where starting to wake up. _"What will you do to us?"_ Cynthia asked, who was listening to the conversation and slowly stood up. _"Leave."_ The Goliath suggested. _"What?"_ The Meteor Goliath asked. _"Leave and never return!"_ The stage one Kraken said, stomping his hand on the ground.

That made the monster jump up to their feet. _"You heard 'em. LEAVE!"_ Slash roared. The enemy monster heart's skipped a beat at the roar of the young Wraith and quickly scattered into the hole where they came in. _"This isn't last time you will see us."_ Kratos warned. _"Yeah yeah, cliche enemy line and stuff. We saw that coming."_ Ragnaros interrupted. Kratos rolled his eyes and finally went into the darkness.

 _"_ _Your love and compassion over the weak is blinding you from the faith that that they will face."_

Was the last thing Kratos said as his glowing eyes disappeared into the darkness.

Slash growled at the hole and turned to his friends. _"We did good."_ Slash approved. _"We did? Didn't we?"_ the Kraken added. _"Sooooo… when are gonna eat them?"_ The Goliath asked. The three monsters fave the Goliath. _"What do you mean 'eat them'!"_ Ragnaros exclaimed. The Goliath looked confused. _"I thought you where hear to get the humans for yourselves?"_ Slash hit the Goliath on the head with one of his tails. " _What the fuck was that for?!"_ The Goliath yelled, rubbing his head. _"We have to teach you from right and wrong."_ The Kraken mumbled. The fire breathing monster hit the squid like monster with his tail. Then the monsters got into an argument.

"Monsters have problems." Markov observed. "I never thought we would fight ALONG side a monster." Bucket commented. "Should we stop them?" The Medic bot asked, pointing at the monsters. "No, I want to see how long they last." The Jackal responded, grinning under his mask. The monsters where still in their argument until someone walked to them. _"Guys wait."_ Slash said, and turned to the individual. That individual was wearing a recognizable red hood. "S-Slash?" the red hooded girl asked. _"Ruby."_ Slash said. They both slowly walked closer. _"Who is that one?"_ The Goliath asked. Ragnaros shut him up. The Kraken responded.

"Slash… what happened?" Ruby asked the Wraith noticing his missing spikes and scythe. The ghostly monster looked at the missing scythe and back at her. "Ruby?" Yang said as she walked towards them, followed by Weiss and Blake. Slash looked at Team RWBY and took a deep breath. When the Wraith lowered himself to transfer images to them, Ruby just suddenly hugged his head. This was unexpected to Slash, but to even his surprise… he purred. "Know this is a happy ending folks." The news reporter commented. _"So this is why he_ came _here? To be reunited with human friends?"_ The Goliath observed. _"Yes, he came from far away. Climbed mountains, crossed forests and fought the lifeless to get here. I know because I followed him through most of the journey."_

The Goliath nodded in approval. _"Know what?"_ The fire breathing monster asked. _"We stay here I guess."_ Ragnaros responded. After a few seconds, Slash and Ruby came apart. "Well, I am glad you are back." Yang cheered. "Even though you nearly killed Ruby." Blake reminded, looking away. Slash face palmed. "We are glad to see that friends are reunited." Markov stated as he as well as the other hunters walked to their side.

And so, team RWBY got introduced to the new hunters. "My name is Jack, but you can call me The Jackal." Jack told them in his 'Jackal" voice, trying yet failing, to flirt. (Which he got slapped by Weiss) And E.M.E.T. "My name is E.M.E.T. I am glad to meet you" The Medic said. "He seems cool." Yang commented. 'Wait for it." Jack reminded. "#I WILL CUT OFF YOU HEAD AND USE YOUR HAIR AS A SCARF!' The robot said, before reseting. Team RWBY took a few steps back, as well as the monsters and Yang protectively grabbed her blond hair. "You will get used to him." Bucket commented.

 **MEANWHILE**

As this was going down, with the monsters getting names, someone, or rather, something was watching from afar. _"Hmm, what a nice group of friends. I guess I'll let them be happy for a while longer. Oh, how unaware they are of their future."_ Just then, it' stomach started to growl and a dog was barking from behind. _"But know… I am hungry."_ The figure turned to the dog, and the canine backed off.

 **Once again. HOLY SHIT! I am so far behind and episode 9 really made RWBY dark. If Episode 10 goes as I think it will, the monster and hunter will play a big roll. AS you can see, E.M.E.T. and Jack are the their five hunters that appeared. I personally am looking forward to writing EMET's lines the most. He is insane. I was think while righting this chapter. In order token up with the story… I will have to skip some of RWBY's episodes. I know it is sad, but episodes like The Beginning of the End is a flash back episode, and I am sure you guys won't want to read it again. Besides, I will be planning on making chapters that are in between the episode. For example, do you guys want to know who did Team JNPR fought in the Double's Round? Well… I have plans for that event. I will let you guys know which episodes I will skip… starting know. I will most likely skip episodes 1 and 2 of Volume 3. Glad you read this and I will see you in the next chapter. PEACE!**


	13. Vytal Tournament

**Well then… I finally finished last chapter. I had other real life stuff to do like bitch ass homework! …Anyways remember that I said I would skip episode 1 and 2 of Volume 3? Well I re-watched the first four episodes and saw that each one kind of follows right where the previous episode left off. So I will still be making chapters before the the first episode of volume 3 like this on!**

It has been around a few weeks sense the attack of the monsters, and keep in mind this is the world of Remnant… the destroyed buildings got completely restored, with the help of the good monsters. "As you all know, it has been a few weeks sense the dreadful attack of the monsters." Lisa Lavender started. "There has been some major destruction but fortunately there were no deaths and few injured. I am here with the other planet hunters. So tell us, were you aware of the monsters were here?" Lisa asked, pointing the mic at Markov. "Unfortunately yes. Monsters are in this planet, that's the main reason why we are here. To exterminate them." Markov answered.

"And why didn't you tell us when you first came?" Lisa added. "We wanted to keep this a secret to not spread a world panic. Fortunately this was the first major attack of a city by them, so we still have a chance to stop them." Bucket responded. "Unlike Shear." Jack mumbled, looking down at the floor with a sadden face. "But don't worry citizens of Remnant, 'The Jackal' is here to save you all." Jack said in his 'Jackal' voice and placed his helmet on. Lisa chuckled at this. "But wait? Arn't you too young to fight off two story monsters?" Lisa asked in question. Jack frowned "Isn't every student in the academies to young to fight creatures that can dwarf the monsters?" Jack reminded, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Touche." Lisa admitted. "Jack may seem weak, but he fights monsters like a true warrior!" Markov defended patting the Trapper's back. "*sigh* Thanks Aleksey."

"Just Jack is an amazing hunter!" EMET exclaimed. The Trapper slowly face palmed and sighed. "Anyways, EMET right?" the Medic nodded. "You don't have to tell us, but what kind of robot model are you?" EMET shyly coughed. "Well, you see I am *glitch sounds* #I AM THE DEPICTION OF DEATH! I WILL…" EMET didn't finished his sentence because Jack, somehow, reseted him. "I guess that's all the time have. See you all next time in 'Remnant News'!" Said to the camera and the cameraman turned off the camera. "That was close." Jack said, as the Medic rebooted. "What was that all about?" Lisa asked as she handed the microphone to a crew member. "Jack placed another A.I into robot." Markov responded. "Sometimes it goes off with out warning." Bucket added. "And whatever it was, it wouldn't be suitable for all the kids watching." Jack replied. "Ok then, hopefully I will to see you guys again… and enjoy your visit." Lisa said and left.

The hunters stood there, wandering what to do. "So… know what?" Jack asked.

 **DOCKS**

Team RWBY, JNPR and the monsters where at the storage house.

"So… how about Spiky!" Ruby exclaimed. The Goliath grunted. _"I think it's cute."_ Ragnaros teased. _"Open your mouth one more time and I'll tare your tongue out."_ The Goliath threatened. "Why not Squiggles!" Nora cheered. The Kraken grunted. _"I know I'm still in stage one, but that doesn't mean I will be named like a child."_ He thought. "Why not give them something less childish, like…" Weiss stopped mid sentence. "Like what?" Blake asked. Weiss opened her mouth, but said nothing. _"They really need to get their game up."_ Slash commented, yawned and curled himself into a ball. "Why not Liu Hou?" Ren said. "Liu who?" Pyrrha asked. "Yes, Liu Hou." Ren repeated. The teams looked confused. Ren sighed. "If you bothered to listen to Oopleck's class, Liu Hou is one of many thunder gods in mythology."

The Kraken looked at Ren and nodded his head. "And he likes it." Ren smiled. _"You hear that? I am named after a god!"_ The Kraken now known as Liu Hou. "But is seems like a mouthful." Ruby frowned. "I will still call him Squiggles." Nora frowned. "Or Luis." Weiss added. Everyone agreed. Liu Hou twitched his eyes. _"Congratulations… Squiggles."_ The Goliath teased. Liu turned to the fire breathing monster. _"I hate you."_

"Now, all we need is the Goliath." Ruby reminded, putting finger on her chin. After a few seconds of thinking, Yang had a light bulb pop up above her head. "I know! Forrest!" Yang exclaimed. The Goliath looked confused. _"Forrest? But… why?"_ He thought. "Sounds ok to me." Jaune commented. That's when everyone nodded their heads and turned to stage three monster. Said monster sighed and nodded his head to get it over with. "Forrest it is!" Ruby exclaimed, doing an anime pose. _"It's not that bad really."_ Slash said. The Goliath, now known as Forrest glared at the Wraith.

 _"_ _You don't like the name?"_ Ragnaros asked Forrest. _"We are being named as pets! That's the problem!"_ Forrest roared. Slash heard this and stood up. _"The reason why they are giving us names… Forrest… is to not be referred as our species."_ Slash growled. Forrest huffed. _"If you ask me… Slash… your name sounds like a pet name."_ Slash and Forrest head-butted each other and growled at each other. "Someones are not getting along." Weiss observed. "They'll be fine… I hope." Jaune commented. "Guys, I just realized something." Ruby with her face lit up. "What is it?" Pyrrha asked. "We have a team of monster!" Ruby yelled excitingly, while jumping into the air. "And a badass team needs a badass name!" Yang added, knowing where her sister is going. "Why not just stick with Team Monster?" Weiss replied, crossing her arms. "Because it's not a badass name." Yang responded. The heiress sighed.

 _"_ _Now they think we are a team!"_ Forrest growled. _"I though we became one from the beginning."_ Rangers commented. _"We are one… well, Ragnaros, me. and Louis, are at list."_ Slash growled, glaring at Forrest. The Goliath smashed a conveniently placed crate with his tail. "I guess we should leave before stuff gets nasty." Jaune suggested. In a matter of seconds, both teams left the building in a cloud of smoke. _"Great, now they left!"_ Slash yelled. _"Good, they should be afraid me."_ Forrest responded. _"I said they left not that you scared them off… well maybe Jaune, but the rest aren't afraid of you."_ Slash growled. Forrest clenched his fist. _"I am out."_ Liu Hou said before Air Bursting out of the hole in roof. _"Come on guys, I think we can settle this without beating the crap out of each other."_ Ragnaros suggested. Both monster ignored him and started to fight.

Like in an anime, both Slash and Forrest where fighting in a cloud of dust. If he could, Ragnaros would face palm. "Excuse me!" Glynda yelled. Both monster stopped fight an froze in fighting positions. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but Ozpin sent me hear to ask you something." Goodwitch said. The three monsters looked at each other. "Wait, where is the squid one?" Glynda asked.

 **Beacon Academy- front of the school**

Jack, Markov, Bucket, and EMET FINALLY found their way to the school. "Why must it be so far away?" Jack exhaled. "It's for protection of those 'Grimm' creatures." Bucket responded. "Markov can't wait to fight Grimm." The Assault said as he shifted his SALGE suit. "Why must their be hate in this universe?" EMET commented in a sad way. "I must say, the structure of this school is quite fascinating." Bucket admired. "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Jack added, whipping and imaginary tear. "Hey you!" A voice called. The hunters stopped admiring the tower and looked at the distance. Four figures were walking to them.

"Um hi." a rabbit Faunus greeted shyly. "Hello there." Bucket returned the greet. "I am Velvet and I was wondering if I could take some pictures." Velvet asked, taking her camera out. "Just hurry up ok Velv, I am sure they have important hunter stuff to do." Coco commented. "No no, we have all the time in the world." Jack quickly said posing. "Just get my good side… who am I kidding, all my sides are good." The Jackal added. The seven foot, green armored guy, also known as Yatsuhashi, rolled his eyes. "I won't take long." Velvet quickly said.

After a few shots, the hunter were a bit curious on how they turned out. Velvet happily showed the pictures and the hunters were a bit… disappointed. "Wow, um… I am speechless." Jack said, trying to keep his "cool". What the hunters saw where the pictures of their weapons, but their faces were covered. "Markov never looked so great." The Assault sarcastically replied. "Fascinating." Bucket replied. EMET also felt weird to see this. "They are *glitch sounds* #THE WORST PHOTOS I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Team CFVY flinched. "Well, yeah but…" EMET interrupted the shy Faunus. "#BUT NOTHING! I WILL SMASH THAT CAMERA AND TAKE PHOTOS OF YOU CRYING LIKE A BITCH!" That was Coco's last straw. "HEY! No one talks to my team mates like that!" Coco yelled.

For some reason, EMET hasn't gotten out of his "Demon" mode."#OH I BETTER WATCH OUT FOR THE FUCKING FASHION POLICE!" The Medic protested, shoving Coco. "Hey that's enough!" Yatsuhashi shouted, getting in between the Medic and his leader. "#YOU THINK YOUR SO TUOGH WITH THAT ARMOR HUH?…" EMET started, tapping on Yatsuhashi's armor. "#WELL I BET JACK-ASS OVER HERE CAN BEAT THE LEAVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" The Medic protested. Yatsuhashi looked over at 'The Jackal'. "WHAT!? No no! I couldn't beat someone your size! Then again I did managed to kill a Behemoth solo, meaning I can beat you…" Jack didn't really saw the seven foot huntsman in training angrily approaching him. "Oh really?" Yatsuhashi asked angrily.

Jack backed off a bit. "No one messes with Jack unless they go through me!" Markov protested, standing in front of the young Trapper protectively. As this was going on, Bucket, Fox, and Velvet watched as all of this took place. "Boy… that escalated quickly." Fox commented. "And this is how some of the wars start." The Support narrated. "Why was that robot mean?" Velvet asked pointing at the Medic… who is still yelling at Coco. Bucket looked over to the rabbit Faunus. "EMET, also known as the Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician, has two A.I.s planted in him . One is his normal one, the keep calm and don't worry one, and the Demon Core. That one is self explanatory." Bucket explained. "And why the 'Demon Core'?" Fox asked. "It's so he can be more violent against the monsters. And actually, I am ok with Jack putting that core on." Bucket answered. "Wait so that guy is the one that made EMET that way?" Velvet said. Bucket nodded. The three of the continued to watch the fight. "I bet he's on steroids." Bucket commented as he looked at Yatsuhashi.

"He's not on drugs." Fox said angrily. "I bet he's not, but you got to admit he looks like it." The Support continued. "But he's not." Fox growled. Bucket sighed. "I know where this is leading and I would like to avoid pointless conflict." Bucket said, placing his hand on Fox's shoulder. Fox nodded in agreement. "Besides, we all know who would've won." Bucket mumbled. Fox heard that. "Yes we do." Fox said.

Bucket and Fox: "Me."

The Support and the Huntsman in training eyed each other.

"Enough!" a voice yelled.

Both the Hunters and Team CFVY stopped fighting and looked to the voice's source. "Professor Ozpin!" Coco said surprised. "Why where you guys fighting, I may ask?" Ozpin started. "Well you see, this robot over hear threatened Velvet." Coco explained. "Yeah, but he's all barks and no bites!" Jack protested. "That is true. Jack didn't programed him to do such horrible things to people." Markov added. "Oh so it's your fault he's like that." Yatsuhashi concluded. 'The Jackal' pretty much had enough. "To some extend yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Jack said, using his jet back to get right up on Yatsuhashi's face. "That's enough with all of you. Team CFVY, you can leave now." Ozpin insisted. As Team CFVY left, 'The Jackal' and Demon EMET gave them the finger, especially to Coco and Yatsuhashi. "And remember, the Tournament starts in two days." Ozpin reminded.

Ozpin then turned to the Hunters. "What happened to you guys?" He said rather annoyed. "Just some pointless conflict." Bucket responded. After some explaining, Ozpin had an idea. "I want to ask you guys one more question." Ozpin started. "What does Headmaster need?" Markov asked.

"How fast can you modify your weapons?"

 **2 days later**

It is time… for the VYTAL TOURNAMENT! The stadium was floating above the Beacon garden and under it was all kinds of booths with food and souvenirs. But we are not here for the souvenirs and food… well maybe the food but we are here for… "Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum." Port announced, rudely interrupting the author. "What a wonderful day to fight don't you think so Pr. Oobleck?" Port asked. "Doctor." Obelisk corrected.

"And yes, today is a fine day to start. Now before we start, here are the rules of the tournament. There are three events: Teams, Doubles and Singles; age and school year is irrelevant. The only thing test in this tournament is skill." Oobleck explained. "You got that right. The winners of this round will elect two of their members to continue the next round. Winning the Doubles will chose one to go to the Singles round. The remaining combatants will fight their fight their way to the top to win victory for their kingdom!" Peter added excitingly. "Ah yes, and this tournament is something you do not want to miss and this first round… is one you do not want to miss." Oobleck said.

"Now, lets see who will fight today." Port said, looking down at the arena. "We have Team CFVY!" Oobleck announced. The crowed cheered and the team waved. "Vs… The Planetary Hunters?!" Oobleck said. Everyone were a bit confused but still cheered as the hunters jet packed to the arena. "You guys!?" Coco asked in surprised. "#SURPRISE BITCH!" Demon EMET greeted. "This just in, the hunters will be representing their planets/corporations." Oobleck announced. "I will admit that they are good at what they do, but they stand no chance against Team CFVY… no offense." Port said.

"FOR MARS!" Markov shouted punching the air. "FOR SHEAR!" Jack did the same. "FOR THE HUB MARSHALL!" Bucket shouted. "#FOR DEATH!" Demon EMET shouted, making the audience flinch.

"I must admit that I like your helmet." Coco complimented. "Really, well then, um, I actually like your sunglasses." Jack said. "To bad I'm going to break it." Coco threatened. "This is going to be so much fun! I am optimistic… YAY!" The Medic cheered.

"3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" Oobleck announced.

Team CFVY and The Hunters ran towards each other weapons up. The fight will be amazing…

 **Next chapter of course! I told you the hunters will fight… just not right now. I have seen the last episode of Volume 3… Cinder… you have made you last mistake. And Salem (that's the name of the narrator and main antagonist) you just wait and see.**

 **If JacTheOneManBand (really good Youtube if you ask me) is right about Pyrrha… then I will be happy. See you next time!**


	14. Team CFVY vs The Hunters

**Here we go! Now I left out some stuff from last chapter. You see, right before the 3, 2, 1, FIGHT, part, the arena did changed. One side is the forest biome and the other side is the ice biome. So here's how it was suppose to be.**

 ** _After the hunters cheered, the arena started to change. Behind Team CFVY, the section behind them shifted inward as a forest biome raised up. Behind the Hunters it did the same, but instead of a forest it was an ice biome. "This world if full of surprises." Bucket thought._**

 **So then you all know what happened here. 1, 2, 3, fight and the hunters and Team CFVY are going to beat the crap out of each other. Also, you know how in RWBY there is a screen that shows the fighter's aura level? Well, instead of aura, I will use the health mechanism for the hunter and the team, but maybe only on this chapter. And I really mean it. On with the chapter!**

Team CFVY and the hunters charged at each other. EMET punched Coco in the face, Bucket used his jet pack to ram Fox literary head first, and Velvet kicked Markov in his chest. Jack used his jet pack to go full speed to Yatsuhashi. He punched his chest plate with a loud *DONG!* Yatsuhashi didn't flinch while Jack grabbing his hand in pain. The Trapper then saw the second year student's shadow tower him. "Um, remember what I said about you having a problem with EMET and I went into your face and said that I programmed him? Well, if I say I'am sorry will you hurt me less?" Jack asked.

Yatsuhashi snorted and back hand slapped Jack across the arena, with the audience 'ooo' ing.

 **With Coco and EMET**

Coco kick upped to her feet to only partly dodge a metallic fist. "I am sorry if I hurt you." the Medic said, before attempting to kick her. Coco dodge the kick and swung her purse, hitting the robot on it's side. EMET flew a few feet into a tree. "And I am sorry if they are going to have to build you piece by piece." Coco said with a smile. On the screen above it showed the team and the hunters' faces with a health/aura bar. Coco is at 90% while the Medic is at 85%. Coco brought her purse up and swung it down. But, all of a sudden EMET bought the bag/weapon and slowly got up, with his screen eyes and mouth turning red. "#YOUR HITS MEAN NOTHING AGAINST A KILLING MACHINE!" Demon EMET yelled.

The robot kneed Coco in the gut and punched her face. As Coco stumbled back EMET's hands started to shift. Once done, it looked like he had knuckle brass on. "So you wanna play like that huh?" Coco asked, She pressed a button on her purse, which soon transformed into a Mini-Gun. EMET's screen face turned into a gasping face. "Uh-oh."

 **With Velvet and Markov**

The Assault slide threw the icy floor and had to use his jet pack to get some footing. "I must say, you are stronger than I thought." Markov complimented. "Well, thank you." Velvet thanked. "I just want to say no hard feelings ok." Markov started. Velvet nodded in agreement. Both of then continued their fight.

 **With Fox and Bucket**

The Support used his jet pack to propel himself at Fox, trying to kick him. Fox side stepped and elbowed the robot into the ground with his fore-armed length blade. Bucket hit the floor with a thud. "Not bad for hairless monkey." Bucket said. "Hairless monkey!?" Fox yelled. The Support took this chance to upper-cut Fox in the stomach with his rocket arm. The robot then fired a missile, making the huntsman fly up to the sky. Fox is at 50% and bucket at 70%. "Oh how much I love my missiles." Bucket told himself. As the robot admired his weapon, Fox had already landed on the ground and kicked Bucket on the chest. Fox saw as the robot disappeared into the trees and smiled. "Stupid pile of junk." He said. "Heads up!" a voice yelled. Fox barely dodged a launched EMET and looked at who warned him. "Hey Coco." Fox greeted. "These guys are to easy." Coco smirked as she walked away from the forest biome. "Yep." Fox agreed.

 **With Yatsuhashi and 'The Jackal'**

Jack hit an ice stalagmite hard enough to cause a crack. "Ow my back." Jack whined as he got up. Just then, he heard someone grunt and looked up. "AW CRAP!" Jack shouted. The Trapper jet back dodged out of the way of a falling Yatsuhashi, who came down with his sword making part of the biome crack entirely. Jack slid in the ice and stopped next to ice dust crystals. "No more Mr. Nice Jackal!" Jack yelled. Yatsuhashi snorted and charged at the Trapper. 'The Jackal' had to act fast. He grabbed a dust shard, one in each hand and tapped the top of his Repulser Gloves and slapped them in. He saw his opponent coming to him in a fast pace, so in a panic way, Jack got his energy pistols and shoved Ice Dust at them. He turned and saw Yatsuhashi only a few yards away. "I hope this work." He thought.

Jack placed both gloved hands, making a glowing red light. His heart was raising as the second year huntsman was getting closer. He then felt a cold breeze on his legs. Looking down he saw the red light became a bright blue. Smiling under his mask, 'The Jackal' put them back 'Kamehameha' style and launched the beam at the surprisingly close Yatsuhashi. The beam made the huntsman stop. He placed his sword infant of him, trying to move forward. The audience watched in amazement. The green blade started to have frost on it. "How you like me know?!" Jack yelled. Just then, the Repulser Gloves ran out of energy. Jack looked at his hands. "Why does this happen to me?" 'The Jackal' asked, turning to the reader. Yatsuhashi slowly recovered from the attack. "That was a good move." The huntsman said. "I know." Jack responded. "But not good enough."

"Nope!" Jack said. He quickly drew his pistols and shot an energy bullet at his feet. The second it made contact with Yatsuhashi's feet, it froze his foot in place. Yatsuhashi saw this and tried to break it with his sword. "No you don't!" The Trapper yelled. The second the sword touched the ground, Jack shot more bullets, freezing his whole lower body, sword included. "I didn't know their weapons were capable to adapt with 'Dust'." Port said in amazement. "That goes to show that these "aliens" are full of surprises." Oopleck added. "Not so tough now huh?" Jack teased. "You just wait and see." Yatsuhashi growled. Just when Jack was going to make an ice-pun, EMET came crashing into Yatsuhashi, freeing him. "God damn it! I was about to make an ice-pun." Jack whined.

EMET got up from the icy floor. "Oh, sorry for that." He apologized, looking at Yatsu. "Why are you sorry? We're fighting!" The huntsman exclaimed. "I know, but we never really wanted to hurt anyone." The Medic responded. Yatsuhashi got back to his feet. "Well we can't stop know." The huntsman said. "Good! I am actually enjoying this!." The Trapper said. That's when Coco appeared. "Then what are we waiting for?" She asked. The Hunters took a stance and jet packed at their opponents at full force.

 **Back to Fox and Bucket**

Fox ran into the forest biome looking for the yellow robot. "Come here and fight me coward!" Fox yelled. He then heard a rustle in the leaves. "I know you're here." Fox said. After looking around for a few seconds, he heard something being placed behind him. Fox turned around and saw a small yellow ball with a blue eye floating two feet off the ground. Fox looked confused but didn't let his guard down. All of a sudden, the blue eye turned, then it quickly oped up to reveal two rapid firing guns. It emitted a bright red light from the eye and started to fire. Fox reacted quickly and ran into the trees. The huntsman ran in circles around the robot, dodging any bullets along the way. He finally managed to get close enough to cut it cleanly in half. "That wasn't to hard." Fox said to himself, looking at the remains of the robot. However, once he turned around, he saw five more of them getting ready to shoot. "It looks like Fox is in trouble." Port commented.

The small sentry like robots' eyes turned red as well, and opened up. But instead of shooting, Fox noticed that the exteriors have small blades. Just then, they started to spin rabidly, making a buzz saw sound. 'SHIT!' Fox thought as the sentries started to CHARGE at him. The huntsman started to run away dodging the robots who caught up to him. The robots then made a 'V' formation and was getting closer to the huntsman, cutting down trees in the process. Fox then ran up a tree and back flipped behind the sentries, which cut said tree like butter. Fox smirked to see that the robots hit the side of the arena and stuck there like a cartoon character would. "What a remarkable performance from Fox!" Oopleck commented as the crowed cheered.

"I must admit, that wasn't half bad." Fox complimented, looking around the nearly destroyed forest biome. "Thank you, you didn't do bad yourself." Bucket said as he suddenly appeared in front of Fox. "But I got one more trick up my robotic sleeves." Bucket replied. Suddenly, some gears could be heard grinding inside the arms of the Support. Just like a Transformer would do, his left arm transformed into a double edged sword and from his right hand/tube of the missile launcher, the same double edged sword appeared. Bucket swung them left and right to test them out before striking a cliche pose. (A/N: Any pose works.) "I made these things yesterday." Bucket explained.

Fox took his stances. They narrowed their eyes (eye for Bucket) and charged at each other at full speed. The swords collided with the elbow blades with a loud clang. Both the hairless monkey and the Support clashed their blades, trying to hit each other. 'I never thought that this repair drone could do such thing.' Bucket thought. After a few more seconds of sword clashing, Fox quickly backed off and came around with a fake round house. Bucket was caught off guard, and Fox switched legs and kicked him on the side. "Need a mechanic." Bucket said leaning forward. Fox did a back flip kick square on the head hard enough to take Bucket's head off.

The crowed gasped to see the beheaded robot. "My goodness!" Oopleck yelled. Fox was a bit shocked as well. "Calm down everyone I'm ok." Bucket announced, as his head started to hover. Everyone sighed in relief. "Wait, so he's still in the fight?" Port asked. Everyone looked at the screen. Fox was at 30% while bucket is at 20. "Technically yes." Oopleck confirmed.

"So are you going to re attach or something like that?" Fox asked. Becket's eye turned red. "No."

The head came towards the huntsman at amazing speeds, to fast in fact, that Fox didn't had time to react . The head hit Fox in the stomach and dragged him to the edge of the arena. Finally, Fox hit the metal wall, and fell to the ground. "It looks like Fox is eliminated due to ring out." Port announce. "Take that!" Bucket said as he slowly rolled on the ground. "And bucket is out as well for ring out." Oopleck added. "Wait what?" Bucket asked. The screen showed the pictures of Fox and Bucket soon be covered by a red 'X'. "That's stupid!" Bucket yelled.

 **With Markov and Velvet**

Markov tried to use his Lightning Gun as a bat to hit the rabbit Faunus, but she proved to be too fast. 'Ok, not best choice of weapons'. Markov thought. Velvet interrupted his train of thoughts but kicking him in the back of the head and fell face first on the icy ground. The Assault got up and checked his robotic right eye. "Still impressed by how durable this is." The Marsian said. The Assault then looked up, seeing Velvet ready to attack. 'I know your moves.' Markov thought. The Assault quickly got up and grabbed the Faunus by the foot. "Bunny to predictable." Markov teased. Velvet gasped when the Assault slammed her to the ground several times the threw her into the air and elbowed Velvet in the stomach as she descended. "Now, Markov knows what to do." He said.

"Well well, it looks like Markov finally managed to get a hit on Velvet." Port announced. "Yes indeed. Between the two of them it's speed vs. strength." Oopleck added. "In the beginning Velvet got the upper hand, but know Markov might have found a way to counter act her speed and agility." Port commented. "Then again, they fight giant monster for a living and I am sure the hunter have to act fast… I like it." Oopleck added.

Velvet slid through the ground and stopped in a Spider-Man pose. She looked up and charged once more. Markov took out his Assault Rifle and fired at the Faunus. Velvet jumped into the air to avoid the bullets and came down with an axe kick. The Assault used his gun as a shield and used his jet pack to do a high knee attack on her stomach. Still in the air, The Assault grabbed her by the ankle and threw Velvet into the ground. The Faunus hit the icy floor hard enough to it crack a little. The Marsian the reached out for his Arc Mines. Except that these mines have bladed edges. Markov threw two of them at Velvet like shurikens. The Faunus' eyes widen and rolled back, avoiding the projectiles and made get stuck tot he ground. 'To close.' Velvet sighed. Suddenly, the center of it started to beep rapidly and exploded. The explosion caught the rabbit Faunus off guard, leaving more than enough time for Markov to land and ram her with his shoulder. Markov dragged Velvet for a few seconds and finally made her crash into an ice stalagmite and was left sit-down against said object. "You fight like a true warrior." Markov complemented as he slowly walked back a few feet.

The Assault looked up at the screen and saw that Velvet is almost out. Markov is at 20% and Velvet is at 16%. As he was distracted Velvet jumped onto Markov's shoulders. Startled the Marsian tried to reach her, but his suit was on his way. The Assault tried to use a mine, for whatever reason, to hit her, but failed and just threw it at a random direction. Velvet then let herself drop in front of Markov and threw him to the ground with her legs hard enough to crack to crack the iced ground face first. Markov tried to get up but fainted. "I am so sorry." Velvet apologized with her hand over her mouth. Just then she looked to her left and saw that Coco and Yatsu were still fighting. Instinctively, she ran to her team to help them. Velvet only took five steps to accidentally step on an Arc Mine.

"Ooo, it looks like Velvet is out as well." Oopleck announced. "Now with two members of each team out, it is no battle between Coco and Yatsuhashi vs. what they sometimes call themselves, The Medic and The Trapper." Port added.

 **Final battle:**

 **Coco and Yatsuhashi vs. EMET and Jack**

Coco press the button once more and the Mini-Gun turned back to it's original form, and swung it to deflect the Medic's punch. Being off guard, the huntress used her purse to hit him in the face. "Ow! That hurt!" EMET exclaimed. rubbing his screened face. "That's the point." Coco replied. The huntress then made a round house into the side of the head. EMET fell to the ground and turned back into a demon. "#ALL RIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The Medic placed both his index and middle finger together and loaded it. Quickly getting back into his feet, EMET aimed and shot a pellet at the huntress. The pellet hit Coco in the stomach, but shook it off. "Really?" Coco asked sarcastically as she dusted her shirt. But then, eight rockets started to head towards her. Coco snorted and simply stepped aside. "This is really getting annoying." Coco thought. Unfortunately for her, EMET did a shoryuken uppercut, sending her into the air. While doing so, the rockets from earlier turned around and headed straight for Coco, hitting her in stomach, where the pellet landed. "#HOW WAS THAT FOR SOME ACTION!?" Demon EMET yelled.

Meanwhile, Yatsuhashi swung his sword but Jack managed to slid under it. On the floor and on his back, the Trapper used his jet pack to sort of drag himself across the ground towards Yatsuhashi. Yatsu attempted to used his sword to stab him, but missed and the 'Jackal' went between his legs. Jack then flipped to his feet and shot the huntsman on the back and starting to freeze him. "Glad that these crystal things still have energy!" Jack exclaimed. Yatsuhashi knelt down as the ice on his back grew heavier. Jack took notice and stopped firing. "I guess won!" Jack said excitingly. The green armored huntsman clenched the handles of his sword. "No. NOT YET!"

Yatsuhashi managed to get up, cracking the ice on his back, and throw his sword to the Trapper. "OH CRAP!" Jack yelled. All in slow motion, 'The Jackal' leaned back doing the Matrix and just barely dodged the large green sword, making it it stick to an ice stalagmite. The only things that got cut however were the two metal horns on the Trapper's helmet. _'That's just great.'_ Jack thought as he fell on his back. The 'Jackal' sat straight up and got got kicked in the gut. He was kicked hard enough to land right under the sword in the stalagmite. "I'm about to loose my breakfast." Jack said holding his stomach. Just as he looked up, Jack saw a shadow casting over him. The next thing he new, the figure, grabbed him by the ankles and threw him into the air. The figure, being Yatsuhashi, then pulled his sword out from the stalagmite and jumped into the air. Jack braced himself for the impacted as the huntsmen hit him with the flat side of the sword, sending him down to the ground. Jack hit the iced floor and bounce of of it a bit, but then Yatsuhashi landed on him, making a small crater. "My back." Jack whimpered.

Meanwhile, after the last rocket hit Coco she went down to the ground with an axe kick but EMET blocked it with his arms. Back flipping, Coco charged to him with her purse and swung it. The Medic bent forward to dodge the attack, and presumed to tackle her down. "No really, this is nothing personal." EMET said. The Medic then tried to punch her, but Coco moved her head and barely missed it. This wen on for about five more seconds until Coco managed to get her arm free and used the purse to block a fist. Coco then went of by kicking him in the chest. Now being free, Coco pressed the button to transform the purse into the mini-gun and took fire. EMET ran around in circles just luckily missing the bullets. "Stay still!" Coco yelled. The Medic then had an idea. EMET used his jet pack to launch himself into he air, did a front flip, and landed behind the huntress. Coco turned her head to look at him. "#CHECK MATE." Demon EMET said. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow. (A/N: Both are pretty low.) Yatsuhashi trampled him into the ground. "Thanks Yash!" Coco thanked. The huntsman nodded his head.

"And it looks like Team CFVY are the victors of this battle." Port announced. "Indeed it was. The hunters showed a lot of skill, but in the end, fighting giant monsters can only do so much." Oopleck said. "Well that concludes this battle. See you all next in a few! And will someone check if EMET and Jack are ok." Port commented.

Everyone in the stadium got up and left to the ships, talking about this fight and wonder who will be next.

 **Meanwhile**

Elsewhere in the city, Slash slithered threw the, somehow almost always, empty streets. As the Wraith sort of explored the town to get familiarized with his surroundings; he couldn't stop but notice that he is getting some dirty looks. "I still don't trust them." someone said in a whisper. "Are they sure they're not a type of super intelligent Grimm?" someone else asked. "I still can't believe the Atlas army didn't shoot them yet."

Slash remembered what they gave them a few days ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

"These are some chips that will prevent the Atlesian robots to shoot you guys." Ironwood told the monsters, holding a small bullet like chip. The monsters grunted. "They will be placed under your skin and I'm hoping it won't be to painful for you." Ironwood instructed. Afterwards, some personnel planted the chips on the monsters and soon left. "One last thing, I should be carful if I were you roaming around the city. Some people are still doubting about your true nature. Ozpin might trust you one freely roaming the city… but don't."

Forrest narrowed his eyes and growled. "I want you to understand that the safety of these people is my greatest priority. and if you attack the people, I won't hesitate an order of attack on you."

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Finally, Slash made it back to the storage house, which is pretty much their home now.

Ozpin sent some builders to go ahead to make it bigger. **1** They had to remove some of the surrounding area on the outside to expand it so Team SLFR can move around. **2** They also gave some adjustments to the already old structure. They kept the hole on the roof and made it so that it's a window. **3** The outside was repainted to it's original color, and the inside was left as is… except for one corner. In THIS corner was sort of… decorated; the best way to describe it is by imagining Tea, RWBY's room for the exception of the beds, posters, and window, and guess who's that for. **4** And yes… they have one of those hologram TVs. _"That corner STILL sticks out to much."_ Liu Hou complained. Slash rolled his non existing eyes. _"We know."_ Slash grunted. _"Are you ok? You seem a bit down."_ Ragnaros said. _"What? No I'm fine."_ Slash responded. Ragnaros sighed. _"Where is Forrest?"_ the Wraith asked. _"He went on ahead to the festival."_ The Kraken responded. Slash sighed. _"Come on let's go."_ Sash said, as he turned around and went back outside.

Lois would follow afterwards but not before he would stop in the entrance. _"You coming?"_ Lois asked Ragnaros. The Behemoth looked at him for a solid second. _"I'll catch up."_ He responded. Lou Hou looked outside, back at Ragnaros, then took off. After the lightning shooting monster left, the lava spitting monster sighed and looked down to the cement floor.

 **Meanwhile**

"And now it's Team RWBY of Beacon vs. Team ABRN of Haven!" Port announced. The crowed went whiled once more. Both teams got into their fighting stance. The clock counted down and when it hit 1, they charged for each other.

 **FUCKING FINALLY! Done with this bullshit! I am sorry it took SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNGGGGG to do this chapter. The fighting against the hunters and Team CFVY got me stuck. I know it was more of a 1 v. 1 fight between each team member, and it kinda has a crappy ending. I think this chapter was a bit crappy also. I am sure you noticed some bold numbers in a paragraph. Those are what I might think will get you all confused (even though most of what I write is confusing) and I will try to explain most of them.**

 **This style of explaining is experimental and it's the first time I'll be doing it.**

 **Ozpin is nice that way.**

 **2\. The building was big enough to hold the monsters, but enough so that they can move freely, think of it like one of those metal military building thing.**

 **3\. They made the hole in a square form. And now, Liu Hou will not be flying in and out of it.**

 **4\. The other teams will visiting frequently… and stuff.**

 **I hope that will answer SOME of the MANY questions out there.**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Slash the Wraith vs Team NDGO

**Getting close to the darker areas of RWBY Vol. 3, but not yet. It took so long for me to start it because I'm working on other remember what I said back in chapter twelve that I will skip the first episode of RWBY Vol. 3? Well, I wasn't thinking correctly and it turned out to be just a different point of view during the fights and shit. Story time!**

 **The stands under the stadium**

During the fight of Team RWBY and Team ABRN, three of the the four monsters walked around the area where all the stands are. _"This place seems lively."_ Slash commented. _"I like the smell."_ Liu Hou added, sniffing the air. Forrest grunted. _"I hope Ragnaros can make it."_ Slash said. _"How can he? This place is to small for him."_ Forrest observed. _"That's why he was upset."_ Liu thought. "And the winners are Team RWBY!" Oobleck announced into speakers. _"Congrats to them."_ Forrest said sarcastically. Slash growled.

The Wraith then felt something tugging on one of his tails. Slash turned to see the kid he has saved from Kratos. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Monster." The kid said. Slash looked at the kid, then to Liu and Forrest, and back at the kid. Not knowing what to do, the Wraith just grunted in response. That was when the mom came and looked up at the tall monsters. "C'mon Bill let's go." The mom said and grabbed her son by the hand, as they quickly went pass them, the kid waved at them happily. Slash did the same.

 **A few minutes later: Back at the docks.**

Ragnaros was laying around when a bark came from the entrance of the door. _"Who goes there?"_ The Behemoth said, getting up. _"Me!"_ a bark said. Ragnaros looked left and right but didn't see anything. _"Down here."_ The rock monster looked down to see a small dog. _"Oh… sorry."_ Ragnaros apologized. _"Don't worry about it. Do you know who I am?"_ The dog asked. _"You're… Zoe?"_ Ragnaros asked rather than answered. The dog shook his head. _"Close but no. I'm Zwei."_ The dog corrected. Ragnaros nodded. _"You're the dog that the girls Ruby and Yang owns right?"_ Ragnaros said. Zwei barked in agreement. _"Why aren't you with your team?"_ The dog asked. Ragnaros looked down at the ground. _"Oh… um sorry if I said anything that…"_

 _"_ _No, it's not that I don't want to. It's because I don't think I can."_ Ragnaros explained. _"Why is that?"_ Zwei asked, scratching his head with his hind leg. _"Look at the town then back at me! I'm huge! I know I will break stuff if I try to go threw some of the streets."_ The behemoth whined. _"That does suck."_ The dog agreed. _"I knew that when I snuck in here thanks to Sun and Neptune."_ Ragnaros added. _"How did you get threw without getting noticed?"_ Zwei asked. _"I have no clue."_ The behemoth exclaimed. _"Huh, 'giant monster successfully snuck threw a city with tight streets and is heavily guarded' cliche."_ Zwei thought, nodding his head. _"Don;t want to be rude but, why are you here?"_ The rock monster asked. _"I came here to meet you… Ragnaros?"_ Zwei replied.

If he could, the behemoth would smile. _"I appreciate that. Thank you."_

 _"_ _Do you know how to turn the T.V. on?"_ Zwei asked. Ragnaros shook his head. Zwei's tail started to sway. He walked to the corner of the make shift bedroom and and grabbed a remote with his jaw. Ragnaros watched in confusion as the dog pressed a button and a screen that covered the narrow part of the building came on. _"It's like a movie screen!"_ Zwei exclaimed.

"Next up are Team JNPR of Beacon vs. Team BRNZ of Shade!" Port announced.

 _"_ _How did you know which button to press?"_ The behemoth asked. _"It's just like the one back at Beacon. I like to watch those action movies with dogs in it."_ Zwei explained.

Ragnaros rolled his eyes.

 **Back at the stands**

The hunters went to the stands, wondering what to do. "What should we do guys? I think we should get something to eat at that ramen stand, or at that ice-cream stand." Jack suggested looking at both stands with hungry eyes. "Markov thinks we should got to ramen stand." Markov said nodding his head. "I agree. Ramen is a lot more healthier than ice-cream. Besides, you might be allergic to some of the foods in this planet." EMET told Jack. The trapper groaned. "I suggest to get some money first." Bucket reminded. 'The Jackal' sighed in realization. "Crap you're right."

When the Trapper and Assault got into an argument about asking either team RWBY or JNPR for money, Bucket turned his head to see his surroundings. Some wind picked up and he saw an girl with orange hair, along side another girl with a blue beret, wearing a gardener's type hat. When the wind was about to blow the hat away, it revealed some kind of circular magnet on her head. She quickly put it back on when the beret girl turned, the orange haired one, smiled innocently. "Hmm." Bucket mumbled, narrowing his blue eye. "You saw that two?" EMET asked, leaning to him. "Indeed I did. We will catch up to you guys later ok?" Bucket told Markov and Jack, before leaving with the Medic.

The two robots walked up to both girls.

"Hello there." Bucket said. Both girls turned to face the robots. "Salutations!" The orange haired one greeted. "Afternoon." The blue beret wearer said. "Hi there. I hope we didn't bother you." EMET apologized. "Of course not." The orange hair one said. "I am Penny Polendina and this is my teammate." Penny introduced herself, pointing a hand to her the other girl. "Ciel Soleil." The girl said with a bow. "Let me introduce ourselves." Bucket said.

That was when Ciel stopped him and said this; "People call you Bucket. A robot from a corporation called Hub Marshell. Planet tamer. Status: Support. Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician or EMET for short. A robot that does as the name implies. Modified by the Trapper to hunt and kill the monster. Status: Medic."

Both robots blinked.

"Ok then… My friend and I would want to talk to Penny…in private" Bucket said. "I am sorry, but we have to go to another destination." Ciel told, tapping her watch. "Oh um, that is true. Sorry to disappoint you my friends" Penny apologized. "Oh its ok. When can we meet then?" EMET asked. Ciel looked at her watch and looked into the sky. "Later today… at around… the evening… at the fountain." Ceil explained. "that seems ok to me." EMET said. "Ok. We will see you tonight." Bucket Support and Medic walked back to their teammates. _"I think they saw it."_ Penny thought.

Meanwhile this was happening, the fight of Team JNPR and BRNZ was about to finish.

"And the winners are Team JNPR!" Port announced. Everyone cheered for their victory. "Can anyone check if Team BRNZ is ok?" Oopleck announced.

 _"_ _They weren't half bad."_ Slash commented.

Team SLF(R) were currently on the stadium watching through the space where the people come in and out.

(A/N: The large square opening.)

 _"_ _Jaune right? He does seem to be a good leader."_ Liu said. Forrest snorted. _"They are strong, but they are still young and unprepared."_ The Goliath grunted. _"Aren't we still technically babies?"_ The Kraken reminded. A bolt of lightning went threw Forrest's body. _"I guess."_ Forrest grunted. _"Young and unprepared perhaps?"_ Slash teased. _"One of these days Wraith."_ Forrest thought. _"That begs the question, who is the oldest of us four?"_ The Kraken thought.

"I am sure Vacuo fans are going to be a bit disappointed, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats." Oobleck announced. "Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. BUT! These lovely ladies are going to face an opponent that's, bigger, stronger, scarier." Port added. Everyone got confused. Opponent meaning one guy. "Yes, you heard correctly, opponent. If you don't, and probably didn't know; Beacon has a new team. This team is called Team SLFR, which consist of ***Pictures of monsters appear on the huge screens and around the world names are being called out*** Slash the Wraith, Liu Hou the Kraken, Forrest the Goliath, and Ragnaros the Behemoth." Oobleck filled in.

"These are called 'Monster Battles' which will take place in the team and doubles round. In the team battles, one monster will come up on the arena and the randomly selected team will have to defeat, not kill, said monster." Oobleck explained. "Same with the doubles round, except for these changes. If the monster wins in the team battles, the team will be eliminated from the tournament, making a different monster fight the next team. In the doubles round however, if the selected two wins the fight, they will be granted the point, but won't loose nor be eliminated from the tournament if the monster wins. " Port added.

 **Meanwhile in the arena.**

"I wonder which one we're fighting against." Dew said. "I just hope we don't get the squid. I saw the news and it can fly." Nebula told her team.

Just then, the screens showed a pictures of Team SLFR which started to spin. It then slowed down to show a posing picture of Slash. "Team NDGO will fight against the quote on quote leader, Slash the Wraith!" Port announced. The crown cheered. _"Wish me luck."_ The Wraith said as he slightly tightened the grip on the ice 'Dust' shard he carried with one of his tails. He went threw the square opening and looked left and right to see the people cheering and slightly moving back. **1** Slash warped into the middle part of the arena **2** where Team NDGO where and roared, receiving more cheers from the crowed. "The hell happened to you?" Gwen asked, looking at the missing part of his scythe. Slash did a 'long-story' grunt.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Octavia questioned, noticing the ice 'Dust' shard. Slash MANAGED to smirk, despite his quote on quote "facial features". **3** The holograms that showed the biomes started to spin. The one behind Team NDGO stopped to show a sun and a desert and mountainous area appeared, with an artificial sun appearing. That made some of the people in the section take out sun glasses. "All right! Home field advantage!" Nebula exclaimed. The section behind Slash showed a dead tree and a forest of dead trees came up, with a thick fog soon covering it up. _"That's my advantage."_ Slash thought.

"Remember defeat, not kill." Oobleck reminded. The team and Wraith nodded. "3! 2! 1! BEGIN!" Port announced.

Slash quickly ate the ice 'Dust' and disappeared into the fog. "..That was random." Dew commented. "Stay close." Nebula commanded. Team NDGO got their weapons up and waited. The people flinched to hear some roars of pain coming from the fog. "What is going on?" Jack question, looking at the screen from the ramen stands.

The roaring suddenly stopped and everyone was at the edge of their seats. The team narrowed their eyes and tightened their grip. Suddenly the Wraith came out of the fog at lightning speed. Except that he looked different. His skin now was darker and had some kind of blue patterned. Not just that, but the his missing spikes and scythe parts got replaced by ice. Nebula shot her arrows and Gwen her knives. Slash went left and right, dodging the projectiles. Once near them, the Wraith roared and attempted to do a slash dive.

Nebula acted fast and shot an arrow at Slash's head. When it made contact however, his body turned stopped where it was and from where the arrow hit, Slash's body froze becoming an ice figure; which soon fell to the ground breaking into pieces. "What the!?" Dew yelled. Just then, they sensed something and looked back. Slash threw his iced scythe down at the team, who barely managed to dodge it. "What a magnificent tactic from the Wraith!" Port announced. "They might be monsters, but they are not and nowhere near mindless." Oobleck said. _"Well, I'm not sure about Forrest but ok."_ Slash thought.

Gwen threw more knives at the Wraith, who blocked it by using a tail. Slash looked down to see that the knives stuck to the tail. "Whoops." Gwen muttered. Slash then whipped his tail, sending the knives back. The team dodged the projectiles and rushed towards the Wraith. Dew was the first the reach him and jumped into the air and went down on Slash. The ghostly monster's agility permitted him to snake side ways. Dew's spear hit the floor, a few inches in. Octavia swung her kris, creating a launching a shock wave of fire at him.

The Wraith's iced scythe glowed slightly and swung it vertically sending an ice shock wave. Both collided with a loud explosion, making the crowd cheer at it's awesomeness. "Run pass him!" Nebula called out. dew took her spear off the ground and threw it followed by some of Gwen's knives. Slash swung a scythe deflecting the spear and knives. That let Nebula and Octavia run pass him and into the desert biome. This Wraith didn't let it go off of his sight. When Dew and Gwen ran at him, Slash warped right behind them and threw both scythes down. Dew and Gwen rolled on the ground to avoid the blades.

Dew used her spear to swing around and shattered the iced scythe with a kick. Slash lost his balance, making him fall on his side. "A great move from Dew." Port said. "It's fascinating how the Wraith gets special powers from consuming 'Dust'." Oobleck announced.

The Wraith growled in annoyance and went on pursuit. "Ok! Dew blind him!" Nebula ordered. "On it!" Dew responded. The spear weirder then moved her weapon across the sand making small tornados. Slash looked at them with curiosity. Soon, he felt his nose burn and lost sight as the tornados grew bigger. The tornados formed to make a big one and lifted Slash into the air.

"This is going badly for the Wraith." Port said. "Yes indeed it is. According to the hunters, Wraiths don't have eyes, must rely on their sense of smell and hearing. And with the sand closing his nose and quote on quote ears, he is left as blind and a mole. Just a theory though." Oobleck informed.

As he started to spin faster, small balls of ice started to form from the end of each tail. In no time they were big an heavy enough to send Slash back into the ground, growling. "I think we made it angry." Dew commented. One word rang through Slash's ears. _"It… it… it… it…"_

"Ooo, not a wise choice of words." Jaune commented.

 ** _FLASHBACK! (Time of event unknown)_**

 _"_ _We can't just bring it with us!" Jaune said pointing at Slash. The Wraith angrily turned at the blond, growled and made his way behind him. Jaune looked at the Wraith shaped shadow and went pail to see Slash above him. "It's for your own safety?" Jaune asked rather than explained._

 ** _In the school infirmary_**

 _Jaune covered by the sheets of his bed, sucking his thumb. "So much death." He kept whispering._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK!_**

Slash huffed the snorted the sand out of his nose, making him look like a bull, and Warped at them He swung his ball tipped tails around trying to hit the huntresses. "Destroy them!" Nebula commanded. Gwen threw some of her knives at the middle one and managed to crack it. Octavia slid across the sand and got to one. She swung her sword and shattered the the same one Gwen aimed. Slash them grabbed Octavia with that tail by the waist and smashed the other two on her. Those shattered, leaving Octavia with ice balls spinning around her head and went limb.

On the screen, Octavia's aura level went almost all the way down. "Octavia is out of the match! Now it's three vs. one battle!" Oobleck announced. The crowed went wild.

Slash gently place his opponent into the ground. "That great." Gwen said. "We can still win this!" Dew exclaimed. They soon ran to him. Slash just stood still and even crossed his arms. When the team got close to him, he unleashed his Super Nova ability, stopping the team on their tracks. They turned around with a 'fuck that shit' face and ran away. Slash roared and launched a storm of shock waves at them and continued with his chase. The team then went into the foggy area, where the Wraith stopped at the boarder and went back to normal. He looked at the people and back at the dead tree forest, growled, went on his hands (Sneak mode) and slowly entered the forest.

 **Meanwhile**

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Dew asked panting. "Nope." Nebula replied. Just then they looked around and couldn't see Gwen anywhere. "Gwen!" Dew yelled. They soon heard a razor and feminine scream. "What was that?" Nebula asked. picking up her crossbow defensively. "I couldn't see anything, but I know that Gwen is out of the picture." Port announced. "Damn! Ok Dew. We should stay together and with until it comes for us ok?… Dew?… Did you…" Nebula turned around to not see her teammate. Another scream. "And there goes Dew." Oobleck said.

Nebula's heart skipped a beat. She could barely keep her weapon up of how much she was shaking. A rustle was heard and she quickly turned around. "Come out and fight me!" Nebula yelled with a terrified voice. Then a growl was heard from behind. Nebula turned to see the Wraith slowly rising up from the ground. She took aim but could shoot. Soon, the three tails took hold of her and brought Nebula up to the Wraith's face. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered. Slash forced his and Nebula's forehead to touch. Nebula's pupils went narrow at what she saw.

 **Meanwhile**

And Nebula is out of the battle! Slash the Wraith wins!" Port announced. Everyone cheered. Especially Ruby. "But where is the team?" Oobleck asked. On cue, Slash came out of the forest with Gwen, Dew, and Nebula on hand, each with blank faces, mumbling nonsense. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Now come back in a few for yet another 'Monster Battle'!" Port announced and went off.

"That was amazing!" Yang exclaimed. "I wonder what he did to the three of them." Weiss thought as she saw Nebula, Gwen, and Dew, rolled up in tight balls. "I wouldn't worry to much." Blake reminded. "We should stretch out a bit no?" Ruby suggested. "Did you see him?! Slash was like'I'm a scary monster who's going to eat your soul!'where like 'no we need our souls' and he was like 'but I'm hungry!'" Nora stopped when Ren covered her mouth. "We get it Nora." He said. Team JNPR followed Team RWBY out.

 **Meanwhile**

Liu Hou and Forrest watched as the people went in a wide circle around them. _"That was pretty cool."_ The Kraken said. Forrest snorted. _"So what now?"_ The Goliath asked. _"Wait I guess."_ Liu responded. The monsters waited for a while and looked at the sky. _"Ever wondered how and why we came to be?"_ Liu asked. The Goliath looked at the Kraken. _"What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean the hunters said we just span from eggs, right, but we never really meet our parents."_ Lois explained. Forrest looked down. _"I mean, I know there is a rare chance to see the ones who laid us and I guess that answers the how part. And I remembered that once born, we had one thing in mind… kill."_ He finished.

 _"_ _I got that right."_ Forrest commented. _"But that brings the 'why'. Why were we made like this? Why do we kill? Why do we have to kill? And most importantly… why did we switch sides?"_

 _"_ _Those are really good questions."_ The fire breathing monster said.

 _"_ _I guess I know why I changed."_ The lightning shooting monster started.

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _When I was about to kill a human, a little girl, his daughter, went to stop me. Part of me wanted to finish off both, but then I remembered how lonely I was. Growing in a cage was an awful experience, one that I wish to never partake."_ The Kraken explained.

 _"_ _And I'm guessing that's why you spared them both."_ Forrest said.

Liu Hou nodded his head.

 _"_ _Why did you spared Ragnaros' life back there in the fight in the city?"_ He asked.

Forrest stood in silence. _"I guess you could say that we wished to get freedom as well."_ He responded.

Then they heard a familiar growl from behind. _"What were you talking about?"_ Slash asked. _"Nothing."_ Forrest responded.

 _"_ _Nothing at all"_

 **I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry for taking so long to right this chapter, got writer's block half way honestly. I hope that you guys like the return of the 'Dust' consumption! It's been a while sense I used it. Now to answer these things.**

 **Five words, 'Hold. On. For. Dear. Life.' They each had to get on top of the ships to get on. The ships were empty by the way**

 **The chips, Ironwood had the monster to wear also allows them to got threw the force field.**

 **To be honest, I'm not sure how to use the facial muscles properly. I think Wraiths are the only ones capable of 'Smiling'!**

 **And that is it. I f you guys still have questions, don;t be afraid to ask. I'll happily give you the best answer possible. Also just a bonus, I know Penny isn't suppose to appear in this time the Volume, but I did it for story purposes. Bye!**


	16. Team SSSN vs Forrest the Goliath

**Now, I'm going to cut to the chase on this one, the reason on how Slash went through the shield was because the chips Ironwood had them wear. And one question to all of you that are interested in the story thus far. How old do you think each of Team SLFR are. Who is the youngest and who is the oldest?**

 **Docks**

Ragnaros and Zwei cheered to see that Slash won the fight. _"I thought he would have trouble with that missing scythe of his."_ The dog commented. _"But you were wrong."_ The Behemoth grunted. After a few seconds, a drop of saliva fell on Zwei's head. _"Aw what!"_ The pup shook his body to get it off. _"Sorry."_ Ragnaros apologized. He then tried to get his tongue back in his mouth but failed. _"You are one unique Behemoth."_ Zwei grunted.

 _"_ _You should know to not be underneath me by now."_ The rock monster reminded backing up. "We will come back too see which team is fighting which monster." Oobleck and the channel went into commercials. Ragnaros sighed and looked up the ceiling window. _"What is it like, walking around the town?"_ Ragnaros asked. _"Ok I guess. Why?"_ Zwei questioned. _"Just look at me. Do you think I can walk around without destroying something?"_ The Behemoth, then stood up tall. _"No. But didn't you do that when you snuck in that night? with Team SSSN"_ The pup reminded. _"Well ya, but the streets where empty and even then that was like mission impossible."_ Ragnaros explained.

Zwei sort of chuckled as he pictured them with the Mission: Impossible theme playing. _"Not helping."_ The Behemoth grunted. _"Just don't think about it ok? I'm sure something will happen."_ Zwei insured.

 **Beacon Academy: Fair**

 ***SLAP***

That was the sound of another girl rejecting 'The Jackal'. "You're going to get killed one of these days." Bucket commented. "At least Jack is trying to find true love." Markov defended. "I can always count on you Markov." Jack said, patting his back. "What about me?" EMET asked in a sad tone. "We all can count on you robot." Markov told him. EMET beamed a happy face.

The hunters were enjoying themselves in the fair, or at least three of them. "Shouldn't the ladies be running to us asking autographs or something? I mean, we are here to save their planet from things they've never seen before." Jack complained. "They see that almost everyday you know." Bucket reminded. "I'm talking about the monsters. They are far more dangerous than those Grimm things." Jack added. "Just Jack does have a valid point. The Grimm are pretty easy to kill." EMET agreed.

"But we haven't even fought the snake, elephant, bird, griffon, nor scorpion Grimm." Markov reminded. Jack opened his mouth but said nothing.

"We are about to announce the next round of fighters to the arena. Teams SSSN and FNKI please report to the arena for the random selection." the announcer said through the mic. "Markov suggests to see comrades fight monster." The Marsian suggested. The other hunters nodded their heads.

* **Time Skip* Floating Arena**

"And we are back! The next team is strong, brave, handsome, and everyone's favorite from Haven Academy, Team SSSN!" Port announced. Everyone cheered as the team walked in to the middle of the arena. Some of the people had posters of them. Team SSSN waved at their admirers. "But will they have what it takes to fight the next monster?" Oobleck questioned. "Wait we're fighting a monster?" Scarlet nervously questioned. "Of course! They told us back there." Sun responded. Scarlet gulped. "Let's find out shall we." Port told the people.

On the screen the same four pictures of Team SLFR appeared and started to spin. After a few seconds they started to slow down and the tiles stopped to reveal… Forrest. "It's Team SSSN vs. Forrest the Goliath!" Oobleck announced. Before the crowed could shout in excitement a loud roar was heard. From the exits Forrest ran and leaped into the middle of he arena. When he landed he roared again while spitting a small stream of flames and hit his chest. Now the crowd cheered. Scarlet gulped again. "He won't kill us right?" He asked.

"What an entrance no? Now let's see in what they're going to fight in." Port said. The tiles in the arena started to spin. The one behind Forrest stopped to show a picture of fire. From the floor came up the fire like biome with it's red/fire 'Dust', small lava rivers, and an occasional pillar of fire. _"I like the looks of it."_ Forrest commented.

"I wonder what's the next one?" Neptune thought. "Huh… the ocean." Sage commented. Neptune quickly turned to see behind them. He went deadly pale as a large wrecked boat followed by small islands and water arose from the ground. "Oh no." Blake said. "What's up with Neptune?" Markov asked. "He's afraid of water." Blake answered. "Oooooo… he's fucked." Jack commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"I hope my boots don't get wet." Scarlet told his team. "Act cool man. Fans are watching." Sun growled. "At least he's doing better than Neptune." Sage reminded, poking at the stiff Neptune.

 _"_ _i'm going to love this."_ Forrest thought, cracking his knuckles.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **BEGIN!**

Almost as fast as Oobleck, Neptune rushed behind Forrest and away from the water. "What in the world are you doing?!" Sage yelled. "I'm attacking him at a different angle!" Neptune replied. "All the way over there!?`!" Sage yelled back. "Oh, well why don't you bring him closer so I can fight him!" Neptune suggested. Forrest looked at Sun, Sage, and Scarlet and huffed. He then turned and took a leap towards Neptune. "Aw crap." Neptune thought as Forrest Body Slammed the ground. The shock wave made Neptune role around the flamed floor. "Let's go." Sun said in an annoyed tone.

Neptune got up from the floor and brushed of some of the rock. "I just cleaned it." He whined. A large shadow towered over Neptune, making him turn around to see the Goliath. "Hello." Neptune greeted with a small have and smile. Forrest rose an arm and was about to make a human pancake out of Neptune if it wasn't for Sun who used his staff to make the Goliath kneel down. Already angered, Forrest growled and span around while exhaling a stream of fire. Team SSSN dodge the attack with out a problem… more or less. "My tail!" Sun yelled and blew on his monkey tail that was on fire.

"Sun!" Sage shouted. The monkey faunas looked up to see a rock heading towards him. Sage reacted quickly by jumping into the air and used his sword to cut the rock in half. But when he did, Forrest was just a few feet away from him and grabbed Sage out of the air. He roared and threw Sage far enough to be out of the arena.

"And Sage is out of the battle." Oobleck announced. Sage sat up and punched the ground.

"Forrest now has the advantage over strength, but he is still out numbered. Let's see how it ends up." Port said.

Forrest turned his attention to the remaining team. He growled, went on all fours and charged like a bull. The three of them, jumped out of the way, making Forrest brake and turned with another stream of fire.

Sun and Scarlet avoided the fire and found a way to get behind him. Sun turned his nunchucks into a staff and started to attack the Goliath's legs. Sun did a flurry of attacks on Forrest's knees, making him kneel down. Forrest got angry and reached out to grab the monkey faunas. Scarlet saw this coming and pushed his leader out of the way, but that means he go caught in the Goliath's grasp.

Forrest lifted Scarlet so that they could meet eye to eye. "Please don't eat me." Scarlet pleaded. Forrest growled, face the opposite direction and threw Scarlet to the wrecked boat.

Scarlet was spinning out of control but went into a swan dive position and grabbed on to the bar of the ship's mast. He landed and almost fell, but regained his balance and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile on the other side, Forrest, Neptune, and Sun where still getting at each other. The Goliath roared as he threw both arms, hoping to crush the two friends. He, of course, missed and hit the rocky ground with a a small shock wave; but when he did, a huge pillar of fire came up from the ground, engulfing Forrest into flames and launching Sun and Neptune to the ocean biome.

 **Meanwhile in a location called Crow Bar**

A bartender along side a relatively aged man were watching the fight from the T.V.

"Ooo, that's going to leave a mark." The bartender commented as he saw Forrest get covered by the flames.

The man, who was drinking, snorted.

 **Back to the fight**

Sun landed perfectly on one of the little islands in the biome, while Neptune landed on top of the ship opposite to Scarlet.

In the fire biome, the pillar faded and revealed a very angry Goliath; with skin or burned, some of his bone and muscle started to show.

"Now they've done it. The remaining members of Team SSSN if going to get it now." Port commented.

The Goliath looked at a group of red 'dust' and snapped a shard out. He looked at it for a few seconds before eating it whole. The crowd stood in silence. Suddenly Forrest knelt down and held on to his stomach. He roared as the 'old' skin started to peal of like leaves and a new layer of red like skin started to form. After the 'transformation', the Goliath slowly stood up, gasping. He then gave a huge roar with the longest and biggest stream of flames yet into the sky; it almost reached to the roof of the shield!

He huffed and puffed as he turned his attention at his opponents, who gulped. Forrest roared again, but this time when he did, his body was once again engulfed in flamed.

Forrest leaped into the air and was making his way to the ship.

He landed on the water, which started to bubble and steam on his feet.

"Help me! ANYONE!" Neptune pleaded. The monkey faunas rolled his eyes. "I got him!" Scarlet shouted. He jumped to the other side of the mast to help his teammate down. In the blink of an eye, Neptune was on Scarlet's back holding on for dear life. "Neptune. I can't see!" Scarlet yelled as the aqua-phobic cover Scarlet's eyes. Scarlet stumbled for a few seconds, before both of them fell to the sandy floor.

The goliath started to make his way to the ship. Thinking quickly, Sun elbowed the plan tree next to him making two coconuts fall into his hands. "Hey hot head!" Sun called out. Forrest turned to face the monkey.

"Eat this!"

Sun threw the fruit into the air and kicked them straight to Forrest. The goliath grunted, and lit his tail on fire. He used the tail like a bat to not just redirect the fruit, but to also set them on fire.

Meanwhile on the ship, Scarlet got up and rubbed his head. Just as he was about to open his eyes, he got hit in the head by the first coconut, dazing him, and the second coconut hit him in… the baby maker, making every male cross his legs. The screen on top showed that Scarlet's aura level went all the way to zero.

"That's a place no one wants the get hit." Oobleck admitted. "Now its Sun and Neptune vs. the still very angry Goliath!" Port announced.

Forrest simulated a laugh at the sight and headed towards Neptune. The aqua phobic got up as the goliath got closer. "Oh god!" Neptune yelled. The Goliath tried to pounce him, but Neptune managed to jump right over him and landed on his tail. Confused Forrest bended his body so that he can see what's on his tail. Neptune gave a nerves grin and waved at him.

Forrest huffed and lashed his tail to get Neptune off. That sent the aqua-phobic all the way to the center of the arena. He stood up in disbelief and was sort of glad that he didn't land in the water.

Forrest rolled his eyes and looked towards Sun. "Uh oh." Sun said as the goliath leaped in the air. Sun got out of the way of a body slam which afterwards created a fire shock wave, evaporating the water around it. "Neptune! I know you're afraid of water but you have to help me out here!" Sun shouted, jumping out of the of a fiery fist. "Well why don't you bring him over here… and I'm not afraid of the water!" Neptune told him.

Forrest got tired of chasing Sun down and turned to the ship and jumped to it. The goliath grabbed the base of the of first half wrecked ship. The ship then started to rise from the ground, pouring sand out from it's many holes. After a few seconds, Forrest had the ship right over his head and turned it towards the two friends, who just like the everyone else, looked at amazement. The goliath took step forwards, stepping on some the water that was coming back. "NEPTUNE!" Sun shouted angrily.

"Fine. Just get out of the water!" Neptune instructed. Sun jumped and landed next to his friend. Neptune turned his weapon into it's triton form, tip toed to the water, and sticked it in it. The electrical current flowed across the water until it finally reached Forrest's feet. The goliath looked confused but then got electrically shocked by Neptune's triton. Forrest roared in pain and he lost his balance, making the ship fall on top of him.

The people stood at the end of their seat, waiting for the goliath to surface. "Did we win?" Neptune asked. The ship started to shuffle and and the goliath emerged from it. He got himself half free before collapsing.

"I think we can conclude that… Team SSSN wins the fight!" Port confirmed. The crowed cheered and the two idiot friends started to do a goofy dance.

 **At Crow Bar**

The bartender seemed amused by their performance.

"That was pretty good." the bartender commented.

The man in the bar snorted. "That was a disaster."

The bartender got a big annoyed. "Come on! If you're not here for the these fights then what fight are you in for?" he asked.

Just then, a flying ship with color coded ribbons appeared in the sky, heading to beacon academy.

"That one." The man said. He took one final sip on his drink and once he stood up… he started to tumble around.

"Happy Vital Festival." He said, placing the money on the table.

The bartender role his eyes and grabbed the glass… and accidentally dropped another one in the process.

 **Back at the floating arena**

The people started to leave by this point.

 _"_ _Do you thin he's going to be ok?"_ Liu Hou asked.

 _"_ _I don't really know. All I know is that their not going to let those platform things down until he wakes up."_ Slash admitted.

Both monsters then turned their heads to see a ship with colored ribbons.

 _"_ _Anyways, we should go in and wake him up."_ Slash suggested.

Just as the monsters where about to wake the goliath up, Weiss and Ruby left the arena in a hurry. "Weiss wait!" Ruby called out and took chase.

 _"_ _What was that about?"_ Luis questioned.

 _"_ _I don't know. Go check it out. I'll wake sleeping beauty up."_ Slash instructed.

The both of them snorted at Slash's last statement.

 **Meanwhile**

"Team SSSN fought well." The marsian commented.

"I thought they were going to be goliath food." Jack added.

"They sure are something." EMET said.

Bucket was about to say something but his eye blinked before he did.

"Guys, I got a transmission from Cabot." The Support said.

"What does leader say?" Markov asked.

"I sent a message saying to wait. This is something Ozpin needs to know as well." Bucket instructed.

 **Meanwhile: Unknown location**

Kratos was pondering over what happened in the parade.

 _"_ _That wraith and his little human friends."_ He kept repeating.

 _"_ _Would you just stop thinking about that?"_ A voice from above said.

Looking up, Kratos saw the green glows in the ceiling. They dropped down and walked to the behemoth to reveal an insect like monster. It had multiple eyes, a vertical like jaw, spike legs and two sets of arms. It also had the abdomen of a spider, with three stingers and a bunch of little worms coming in and out of the little holes of the abdomen. Indeed this monster is a new one called The Gorgon.

 _"_ _If you focus to much in the past, you'll miss what passes in the future."_ The gorgon commented.

Kratos huffed.

 _"_ _You know, you guys actually achieved what you wanted. To spread fear."_

 _"_ _And I wanted to kill Slash. And that didn't happen now did it?"_ Kratos asked.

The spider like monster sighed, grabbed a worm and ate it.

 _"_ _In time, that wraith's blood will be shed. And you will be the one doing it."_ The gorgon reminded.

The behemoth grunted. _"You better hope so."_

The gorgon snorted and walked away.

 _"_ _if only he knew what's coming. It almost makes me feel sorry."_

 **END OF CHAPTER! Dudes, I am so fucking sorry for taking so long, and volume 4 is coming really quick! But don't worry, And again, who do you think is the eldest and youngest of Team SLFR? See ya later!**


	17. Sad News

**Guys… I have bad news. 2K officially stopped doing shit for Evolve. The Stage 2 thing might never go to console, the maps won't be redone, and most importantly… no Wraith variant. I figured it out just yesterday. You guys may have no idea how much I loved this game. I didn't care if it wasn't even finished when it came out, Evolve was my first PS4 game and there for I loved it.**

 **Yes, I'm a PS4 user.**

 **The thing that really gets me triggered is that all those awesome things they did for the PC betas and alphas looked sick as fuck! P. Parnell, Combat Cabot, Quantum Caira, Electro Griffin, the new maps and their variants and the recent variant for Behemoth looks so cool! But the console players might never get a taste of it.**

 **If you go too GrizzleMania and see his video discussing about it, you will see what I mean. And sort of quitting him, they worked so hard and long on these things, just to set it down and basically say, 'We're done.'**

 **I'm sure you guys already knew of this, but it's true.**

 **The only good thing about this is that we can create fan art of how the Wraith variant would've looked like.**

 **I will still continue the story and all, this will not affect me at all but…**

 **Rest In Peace Evolve**


	18. A Misunderstanding

**It's been around a long ass time and I by now Volume 4: is maybe done by now. I have not TRUELY given up on this one yet, just needed some motivation, and that motivation was to see the Volume 4 intro.**

 **In front of Beacon Academy**

"Weiss…" Ruby panted. "what's the big deal!?" She shouted.

Ruby was chasing Weiss after the heiress charged to where an odd ribbon ship made it's way to Beacon. As said ship opened it's platform, two Atlesian Knights-200s walked out of it followed by a woman with white hair in a bun, blue eyes, and was wearing an Atlas styled uniform. She turned to the robots for a reasons unknown, most likely to give some kind of order.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked.

Weiss responded with one word. "Winter!"

Upon hearing her name, Winter turned around to face… her younger sister.

"Winter, I am so happy to see you… I mean… your presence honors us." Weiss corrected herself, and gave a small bow.

Winter walked forward a few steps and took a look on her surroundings. In a way, she was a bit disgusted.

"Beacon…" She started, "It's been a long time. The air feels… different."

"Well, it is fall and um, probably colder." Ruby said.

Weiss looked away and punched Ruby in the shoulder, telling her to shut up.

"So, what are you doing here?" The heiress asked.

"Classified." Winter answered.

"Right, um, how long are you saying?"

Winter looked at her coldly. "Classified." She repeated.

Weiss accepted the answer and bowed her head.

Ruby looked over to her partner then to her sister, and felt a bit awkward. She then tried to break the silence.

"Well… this is nice… I think."

…Ruby only made it even more awkward.

But never fear… Weiss is here!

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss started. "I know you travel a lot but there are things about Beacon that are so much different from Atlas. Vale as well. The school and government are separate from each other! Can you believe it?! I…"

"I am fully aware on how this kingdom handles it's… bureaucracy." Winter interrupted, with noticeable disgust on her voice. "But that is not why I came."

"Oh, um, right. I'm sorry."

"Nor did I came to see my own blood fail so miserably in battle, but it seems I have no choice."

"But… we won."

"Only a novice would refer that as a victory. I would count that as three strikes missed."

That made Weiss bow her head down.

"Leave us." Winter instructed. The Atlesian Knight units bleeped and walked back.

Feeling a bit sorry for her sister, Winter decided to change the subject.

"How have you been?" She said with a sigh.

The heiress lit up with joy.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I am ACTUALLY at the top of my sparing class. The rest of my studies or going wonderfully as well as…"

 ***Incoming slap in 3, 2, 1… SLAP***

"Silence you boob!" Winter ordered after slapping the top of Weiss' head, which also created a cartoonish bump.

"I didn't ask about your placement in class." She started sternly. "I asked how you've been." And gave an unexpected, yet warm smile.

"Have you been eating properly? Have you picked any new hobbies? Have you been making new friends?"

"Well… there's Ruby." Weiss responded indication towards Ruby.

Ruby snorted, said "Boob" with a childish smile and pushed the bump back into Weiss' head.

Winter hummed. "I see. So, this is the leader you spoke of." She started an looked at said leader. "How appropriately… underwhelming."

 _"_ _Should I be offended?"_ Ruby asked herself.

"Uh… thank you."

"Greetings Ruby. I wish to thank you for taking an interest on my sister."

Ruby cleared her throat. "Oh, um, yes of course! The honor is in my…um… court!" She said while doing a military(?) salut(?) only to almost fall over.

Winter frowned at this. "I have business with the general and your headmaster, but seeing that I am early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" She asked with a smile.

"Really?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes. I would like to inspect them to see if they meet my personal standards." Winter answered while starting to walk.

"Of course. Just to let you know, the bunk beds only LOOK unstable." Weiss said.

Winter got a bit confused at her remark. "Bunk… beds?

While they started walking, they left poor Ruby behind.

"I'll catch up- wait… no. I mean, I will reconvene with you both at a later *brain fart* JUNCTURE! *Weird bird dance off screen* Juncture… yeah."

 **11/10 sentence structure**

While Weiss and Winter were walking, an odd noise filled the air.

"What's that?" Winter asked.

Her question was answered when the one and only Liu Hou landed right to in front of them.

Reacting quickly, Winter got out her sword and got ready to attack. "Stay back you foul beast!" she shouted.

Liu gave a confused grunt.

"Winter wait!" Weiss warned, but her sister didn't listen.

 _"_ _Crap!"_ Liu thought before side stepping. Which only made Winter grave his left side.

While that happened, the people that were there gathered up to see what was about to go down.

Winter didn't hesitate in charging again. This time Liu was prepared and blocked the blade with his tail. The sword managed to go threw the tail, but nothing Liu couldn't handle. He then lashed the tail away, sending the sword flying into the air and engraving it into the pillar that was near by. Not giving up, Winter then placed her hand on the ground, made a glyph appear in front of her and summoned a group of Boarbatusks.

Clearly not seeing it coming, Liu got hit by an barrage of rolling boarbatusks; giving Winter enough time to get her weapon back. She ran pass the Kraken, up the pillar, grabbed her sword along the way and stood onto of said pillar.

Liu huffed and swung his tentacle appendages to hit the summoned grimm off him, which worked. Winter saw this and jumped down the pillar straight to Liu Hou sword first. Liu looked up and used his vortex ability to send Winter BACK into the pillar's side. It hit her with enough force to crack the structure. Enraged, Winter recovered and once again went down on the Kraken.

 **With the crowd of spectators**

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Louis dropped down out of nowhere and they are now fighting!" Weiss answered in worry.

"Oh no. We have to stop them before they get themselves killed!" Ruby exclaimed in worry.

"Why break the fight? It barely starting to look good?" A man asked.

Ruby and Weiss turned to face a man with graying black hair, a grey dress shirt, black dress pants, a red cap(?) and red eyes… who also smelled a bit of alcohol.

Ruby's eyes widened and then she tackled the man into the ground. "Uncle Qrow!" She shouted.

While she did, Mercury walked by, saw Qrow, gulped, and ran to his destination.

 **Back to the fight**

Liu used his ability to fly to dodge the thrust from above. Now on the air, Louis spat out some banshee mines to the ground. They made the ear bleeding screech, which not only made the spectators cover their ears, but Winter's too as the orbs turned red and head towards her. Once they exploded on her, Liu Hou took the chance too fly above her and pin her down to the ground. He growled at her, but Winter was not ready to give up. She made a glyph appear under the Kraken and launch him into the air, freeing her in the process.

Louis managed to get his balance in the air.

She made another glyph under her feet and launched HERSELF towards Liu. While making her way, she pulled a hidden trigger on the handle of her sword, which made a smaller, rapier like sword come out and into her hand. Now ready to attack, she slashed Liu on his side, making him grunt. Using another glyph she did the same again and again until the Liu had enough.

He roared, extended all his limbs, and unleashed his aftershock ability. He managed to get Winter, who fell to the ground will a boom.

The specialist, jumped out of the crater she made and looked at the Kraken, who went back down, with fire in her eyes.

She tightened her grip on her sword while making a glyph behind her. Liu pulled his arms apart and extend his tentacles to make himself look bigger. Winter took a stance herself and made a battle cry before launching herself. The Kraken roared and made a large flow of electricity spark out of his tentacles, ready to take the hit. But before Winter could stay through Liu Hou's heart, some shouted her name.

"SCHNEE!" Ironwood's voice boomed.

Winter got out of her rage trance and looked to her left to see Ironwood, her superior/boss, looking kinda mad.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He asked, while walking to her.

"I saw a monster and took action before it could kill any civilians." Winter explained. As she said that, said monster walked to Ironwood's side, making Winter a bit confused.

"You mean ONE of the monster that I TOLD you were going to be part of this festival?" Ironwood reminded rather than asked.

Winter wanted to say something, but only looked down in shame.

"Don't worry Ice Queen, you'll get used to it." Qrow said from behind Ironwood.

The general was a bit surprised to see Qrow here.

"Qrow…" He started. "What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked in a low voice.

The drunk huntsman smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Now, now everyone…" Ozpin started while walking to the crowed with Glynda. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the colosseum. I can assure you that it has better seats… and popcorn." Ozpin announced, slightly singing popcorn.

"Break it up, everyone!" Glynn shouted. "WE, will take care of this mess." She growled, looking at Louis specifically.

"Let's go." Ironwood instructed. As he walked to the school, Penny, who came with him, waved at Ruby who did the same.

The Kraken was slowly making his escape until… "Louis." Glynda's voice growled.

"Looks like your squid friend is in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"Well, he did almost kill Winter." Ruby said.

"It was a draw at best." Weiss pouted.

"Qrow…" Ozpin called out. "Meet me at my office."

Qrow looked at his niece and shrugged his shoulders.

"See ya around kid. Qrow said, and fist bumped with Ruby.

 **Time Skip and Location Change: Ozpin's office**

In Ozpin's office, Ironwood and Winter waited for the headmaster's return.

The elevator opened shortly to not just reveal Ozpin, Glynda, and Ozpin, but also the Hunters.

"This place is amazing Professor Ozpin." Markov complimented.

"Thank you Markov." Ozpin thanked.

"Who are they?" Winter asked.

The Trapper gasped. "You don't know about 'The Fearless Jackal'?" Jack asked. He then made his way to Winter's side. "Well then, giving me enough time and I'll tell you everything." he added in his 'get-all-girls' voice. Winter sighed and twisted his arm. "OKOKOKOKOK I GET IT!" Jack shouted.

"I already like him." Qrow thought.

"Winter, these are the planetary Hunters I talked about." Ironwood introduced.

"Wait… you mean this… kid hunts the monsters?" She asked, looking at Jack in surprise.

"I am 17 thank you very much." Jack defended while getting heals from EMET.

"Now let's get into more important matters." Bucket suggested.

"Agreed. Let's start with you, Qrow." Glynda said.

The drunk huntsman stopped drinking from his canteen and looked at the headmaster.

Ozpin was in a form of shock but shook it off. "Qrow, why are you here?"

Ironwood decided to add to that. "You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark out in the field."

Qrow huffed. "I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy"

"This is getting good." Jack commented.

"General to you." Winter said.

"Whatever. You sent me to bring intel on the enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here." Qrow informed.

"Whatever. You sent me to bring intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here." Qrow informed.

"We know." Ironwood said.

That pissed Qrow off. "Oh! Oh, you know. Well thank goodness I'm risking my life to keep you all INFORMED!"

"Qrow…"

"Communication is a two way street pal." Qrow took out his 'Scroll'. "You see that? *points to a button* That's the send button."

Winter stepped in. "They had reasons to assume you've been compromised."

"Oh yeah? Well I have reasons to assume you don't need to be here? Seriously, who invited her? Qrow called back

Ironwood shook his head. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on our ship."

"But, sir…"

"Winter, leave…"

Winter nodded her head and saluted, "Yes, sir." before leaving.

As she did, she got a wink from both Qrow, AND Jack.

"Go on." Ironwood insisted.

"Your little infiltrated and their pets aren't just pawns. They are the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said while taking another sip from his canteen.

"Wait, you mean the monster attack that happened not so long ago?" EMET asked.

"No, but keep that in mind." Qrow suggested.

"Despite what the world or worlds think, we aren't just teachers, generals, headmaster, or even hunters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the world(s) safe from the evils no one knows about. That was until the monsters and along side them, the hunters came to this world."

"We needed help, and they offered that help." Ironwood reminded.

"Actually…" Markov started. "that is why we are here in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

Bucket sighed and placed his head on Ozpin's desk. After a few seconds of calibrating, a full body hologram appeared in the middle of the room.

"Professor Ozpin. It's nice to see you again." Cabot said.

"Like wise. I fear that you have something to say."

Cabot nodded his head. "I am afraid to say that we cannot help you with the monsters anymore."

The whole room went deadly quiet. "Under the intergalactic law, we 'The Crew' can't interfere with the problems of other civilized planets without the consent of the world's leader. I did all I could, but once they figure out about the Grimm and what happened to Parnell with the 'White Fang', we are no longer aloud to set foot on Remnant thanks to another bullshit law."

The room went silent for a few more seconds.

"I understand." Ozpin said.

"I'm truly sorry Oz, but there is nothing I can do."

With that, the hologram disappeared and Bucket's head flew back to the main body.

"Excuse us please, we need to go back to hunting." EMET said in a sad tone. Ozpin nodded his head and the Hunters soon left the room.

"Well, that just makes things even worse."

"I know." Ironwood mumbled.

"And not to mention you are having four different monster roaming around freely." Qrow added.

"I understand why you are worried, but I can assure you that they don't mean harm to the people." Ozpin defended.

"Well, the scythed one had a funny way of showing it after almost KILLING MY NIECE!" Qrow shouted.

"If they ever try a stunt like that, I promise that my army will have them dead." Ironwood reassured.

"Oh, and that brings ANOTHER thing. When you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet or did you not give a fuck?"

Qrow and Ironwood took a long look at each other's eyes before the general placed his 'Scroll' on the table.

"Discreet wasn't working."

Then suddenly a hologram of the arena, the city, and some war ships where shown in the middle of the room.

"I came here because THIS is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow exclaimed. "He made you part of the inner circle and open your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us."

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you have an even funnier way of showing it"

Ironwood sighed. "The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look up into the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Qrow started laughing at this. "You*chuckle*you really think they are afraid of your little ship!? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, the things THEY are capable of. And let me tell you… they are fear."

Ozpin stood up from his chair. "And fear will bring the Grimm." Everyone looked his way.

"A guardian is a symbol of comfort. An army is a symbol of conflict." Ozpin looked at Ironwood at that sentence. "There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind: If this is the size of our defense, what is it we're expecting to fight?"

Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda looked at Ironwood with stern eyes. The general, was a t lost of words, before sighing and taking his 'Scroll' back, not noticing the black queen chest piece that appeared in the screen for a brief second.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we find our guardian."

 **Meanwhile in Cinder's dorm.**

"Are you sure it was him?" Cinder asked while pacing back and forth.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day." It was him Mercury confirmed while sitting on a chair.

"What do we do" Emerald asked while sitting on the bed.

Cinder thought for a moment. "Nothing. We stay at our course. They have no idea who we are so we have no reason to worry. Besides, all the heavy lifting is being done by our clever little friend." She reminded while picking up the 'Scroll Pad' from the desk.

"Speaking of which, it looks like we have a new access point." She said with a picture of Ironwood is shown on the top left corner of the screen.

"Anywhere good?" Remold question.

"Something like that." Cinder smiled. "Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." She instructed.

As Emerald and Mercury left the room, Cinder scrolled the selection of duo fighters, making Mercury and Emerald fight Coco and Yatsuhashi.

 **Meanwhile in Emerald Forest**

"Watch your right!" Jack warned.

Markov reacted quickly and 'jetpack dodged' the rock that a Goliath threw.

"Thanks Jackal." He thanked.

"Come on it's almost dead!" Bucket shouted while shooting his rockets.

"#COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT! JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE!" Demon EMET shouted.

After a repeated process of shooting, dodging, and healing, the Hunters killed the monster.

"It's dead." Markov confirmed.

They all sighed and made their way back to the academy. After a few minutes of silence, EMET spoke up.

"I feel sorry for telling Professor Ozpin we have to leave."

"Same here robot. But there are things we cannot do." Markov reminded.

"Honestly, we shouldn't have set foot here in the first place." Bucket commented.

"I'm going to miss it here." Jack added.

"Besides, even though I don't TRULY trust them yet, they have the monster team, plus that are more capable than us with their weapons and semblance." Markov assured.

'The Jackal' nodded his head. "I just hope they are going to be ok." He said.

And with that in mind, the Hunters walked back to the academy without another word.

 **How long has it been?**

 **…What?… SEVEN MONTHS!?**

 **Ok, I apologize for such the long wait. I have no valid excuse for it so all I can say IS sorry.**

 **Next chapter will be… honestly I don't know. But I won't disappoint so… LATERS**


End file.
